Beyond Tortured Love
by GlassSkiin
Summary: Near Knows theres something going on between Matt and Mello. He spies on them and it changes things forever. But their new love is threatened. Can Mello Save his loved ones from Sadistic Beyond. MattxMelloxNear BBxMello ON HOLD SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

Death Note fanfic

MattXMelloXNear

**Beyond Tortured Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters.

Full Summary: Near knows there's something between Matt and Mello. He spies on them with camera's, what he finds changes things forever. The Trio go from friends to much MUCH more. When Mello turns his back on them and takes over the Mafia world has he really left them or is there more to his actions. Can Mello Protect the people he loves from their wors enemy. Or will Beyond do exactly has he Promised and break Mello completely.

MattXMelloXNear *WARNING: This is an M, Eventual Yaoi threesomes and many Limes and Lemons. Angst, Crime non-Vanilla,* IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI PLEASE DON'T READ

Also for the purpose of this Fic Matt is 18, Mello 18 and Near 17

* * *

A/N: Okay so this is my First here on Eep so excited I been brewing over this story for ages and decided it got written down!

The main plot begins to appear in the second chapter so do read on. Please Review I would love to see what you think! Thank you =)

* * *

•••

**Chapter 1: Beyond Obsessed**

I don't know how I found myself in this situation. Well in fact that is a lie. I undoubtedly brought this on myself due to curiosity and ...jealousy? A groan escapes from my throat and my breath hitches as I look at the scene before me. My eyes open wide not only at what I am seeing but also at how unlike myself I am acting. It seems I have lost the ability to breath.

How did I get myself in this situation?

Let me explain.

I knew there was something going on between Matt and Mello. I was in fact 93 percent certain and I was not quite sure why; but it really irritated me. No. It infuriated me, every secret (but not so secret) knowing smile that passed between them. The way Mello actually _let _Matt have a bite from his chocolate bar or how Mello would gently play with Matt's hair almost absentmindedly, the way Matt _allowed_ Mello to play with his games. Okay, so if he had asked me I would probably have said no, but at least it would have shown he cared.

It made me furious. Yet I showed no emotion on my face as usual. We are an odd trio of Geniuses, even if I was beginning to feel increasingly like 'the third wheel' as they say. I still calmly deflected all of Mello's insults, stacked my dice and played with my toys, for acting any different would have caused suspicion, and I didn't know how long I would last under their scrutiny. Mello can be quite forceful and they work so well together I would have ended up spilling all my thoughts.

But what would I have said anyway, when I didn't really understand the feelings myself.  
I had fought back the feelings for so long, but it still refused to ebb away. Matt and Mello Constantly invaded my thoughts, each in their own unique way. Every day was like a constant battle to keep in control of myself and I hated it, it was in effect driving me crazy.

I found I could not concentrate on the work I usually thought mundane and boring and would complete with barely thinking. Then suddenly I just could not even be bothered to do it at all. The teachers were starting to notice and their smirks irked me beyond belief. It's seems that they thought that finally the work was getting on top of me and they revelled in finally having the feeling of superiority over me.  
I did not want to lose my rank as number one at Whammy's. So I figured something had to be done. I needed to know to what extent Matt an Mello's relations had developed and then... well for the first time in my life I failed to plan ahead my feeling making my act for the moment. I was starting to act more like Mello.

I knew it would be risky and I knew I would have a lot of explaining to do if I was caught and it shocked me that I just didn't care.

We were sitting in the dinning room the food look extremely unappetising or it could have been just my nerves at what I was about to do.

''What so is even the food here not good enough for you Near!'' Mello suddenly screamed almost shocking me out of my seat. "Maybe I should speak to Roger I'm sure he would be thrilled to know that the cooking standards are not up to scratch for the great Near" a smirk spreading across his pink lips.

"Yes and I'm sure he would also be thrilled at how much of a waste of time you are" I reply not even looking up from my food.

The number two rank jumped out of his seat screaming "Shut the fuck up! You fucking bast-"

"Hey Near are you okay?" Matt suddenly asked, cutting Mello off before he did something stupid. "You don't look to good"

That's Matt always observant. Always... caring.  
Despite how uncomfortable it made me, the situation was working to my advantage. I quietly excused myself saying I did not feel well and was going to lie down.

Matt looked worried for a moment before his attention was caught by Mello offering him some chocolate. So I left but did not in fact head to my room. No, I headed to Matt and Mello's room, which they shared. I easily picked the locked as swiftly as possible, my heart rate quickening as the possibility of me getting caught was around 59 percent increasing to 73 percent if Roger decided to take a prowl around the mansion. Once inside I worked quickly placing the cameras in strategic places so that I had the whole room covered but keeping them and the speakers well hidden. As well hidden as I could against the two of the three most intelligent and vigilant people here at Whammy's. I was most worried about Matt with technology being his forte I prayed for the first time that he would not think to look for cameras in his own room. Also praying he didn't have some supernatural like powers of detecting technological equipment. (this thought was quickly discarded as my logical mind could not process such illogical things)

Installing the spy ware took me less than three minutes and after locking the door I headed to my room. The gravity of what I was doing setting in, a cold sweat coming over my forehead. But I was not sorry, nor did I feel guilty. I was finally going to find out what was going on between the two people that I for whatever reason cared about in way that I probably shouldn't.

Oh was I in for a shock.

* * *

After walking into the room I splay myself out on my bed nearest to the huge window that nearly takes up a whole wall. I close my eyes as the sunlight rains down on me. It's so rare to have a peaceful moment like this here at Whammy's.

Near suddenly pops in my mind and I frown at the thought.

"I tell you Mel, something was definitely up with Near today." I say shielding my eyes from the sun to look at Mello who is sitting on the window seat staring down at the other children who have ventured outside.

A worried look appears on his face. For Mello can act like he hates Near all he wants and maybe he does. But I know for a fact a small part of him cares about the number one ranking boy. Though he would never admit that to Nears face.

"What do you think.. I'm mean who cares, I'm sure he will get over it whatever it is" he snarls biting off a piece of chocolate with a load snap.

A predatory grin involuntarily adorns my face as I eye the chocolate.

"W-why are you looking at me like that Matt" I don't miss the quiver in his voice.

I slowly raise myself off the bed watching him tense as I walk over to him. I bet no one has ever seen Mello like this his mouth slightly open as he guesses all the wicked things I'm thinking. I lift his chin and stare into his lust filled blue eyes. It never fails to make my heart jolt at just how beautiful he is, how did I ever find someone so amazing.

"Just thinking off what I've got planned for you tonight."

"Oh yeah." a glint appears in his eyes and I know he's about to do something mischievous "well I can't wait." he says before jumping on me capturing my lips in a hungry kiss our teeth clashing as we drop to the floor. I hold onto his hips as he straddles me. They are the only thing that keeps me anchored to the world as he completely dominates my mouth. Biting and sucking on my lips before forcing entry into my mouth his tongue exploring every part. I fight for dominance for a while before giving in knowing my lips are going to feel bruised and battered. I'll let him win this battle but tonight will be a different story. Mello pulls away from his vicious onslaught a string of saliva connecting our mouths his eyes darkened by his arousal.

He begins kissing and sucking on my neck; I buck my hips and cry out as he bites on a particularly sensitive spot. I feel him smirk against my neck.

"I want you to make me cry out like that to night." he says,

"When have I ever failed to disappoint." I reply annoyed at how flustered I sound. "I've got something real special planned." I bring my hips up to grind our erections together. And smirk at the moan I receive.

* * *

"Shut up and suck me" Mello says to Matt and my mouth droops open as I look at my laptop screen. Mello stands up dropping his pants and boxers his erection springing forwards. The way he stands there. Shamelessly, unembarrassed almost proud. Makes my growing problem pulse and a gasp escapes my lips as Matt licks at the tip of Mello erection before taking the full thing in his mouth and down his throat. Every last bit of it, his nose buried in Mello blonde hairs. My hips buck of their own accord and a long drawn out moan escapes my lips.

Mello's hand thrust into Matt's hair and he throws his head back a look of pure ecstasy on his face, mouth open and eyes closed, his chest heaving.

Sure I've touched myself before, but never ever in my life have I felt like his. My arousal is so great that my breath comes out in short ragged bursts. One hand clenches onto the armrest, I drop my legs from their normal perched sitting position and my other hand thrusts into my white pants gripping my erection and moving it in time to Matt's bobbing head.

The speakers I used in their room are powerful ones and I can hear every slurps and sucking noise made by Matt's mouth on Mello through my headphones. I can hear his hard breathing and the rustle as he rubs himself through his jeans.  
Matt's hands suddenly thrust his jeans down and he begins pumping his own erection.  
It crosses my mind that this is wrong but as Mello grips Matt's head with both hands, growls and starts thrusting into him with such reckless abandon that I almost tumble off the chair as my hips buck gain but this time into my hands causing my eyes to roll back. The wrongness of the situation suddenly seems irrelevant. I quickly settle my eyes on the screen again not wanting to miss a thing. By the pants and moans that are coming from Mello I know he is close and so am I.

When Mello cries out Matt's name almost screaming, Matt quickly follows him, his come spraying onto the carpet. I find myself forcefully shoved over the edge with such force I feel my leg muscles cramp and my vision turns White.

When I finally come back down Mello is on his knees his head resting on Matt's shoulders the redhead wrapping his arms around him.

"I hope you enjoyed that Mello, but tonight I'm the one that's gonna be Fucking you senseless" Matt says.

Perhaps it's the fact that I have never heard him speak in such a way or perhaps its because of the shiver that passes through Mello, but I moan in anticipation as if it's me he's speaking to.

That was single handily the most ground shaking thing that has ever happened to me and the most amazing thing I have ever seen. I know for a fact that I will never be able to act normal around them ever again. I don't know what to do on that topic and right now I'm to blissed out to care.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" Mello replies and I realise it's going to get much worse. For I also know that I definitely will never stop this.

Especially as I find that I can't wait to see what Matt has planned for Mello tonight.

Oh God, what's happening to the always calm and collected Near, I hate to say it but he is lost. Lost to the immense lust I feel for these two beautiful specimens.

Perverted? i guess. but there's no way i can confess to them, what am i going to do.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like his, the main plot begins in the next few chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: okay so here's Chapter 2. Got some nice juicy plot beginning to unfold. And some lovely Bondage/Threesome Lemon times ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Beyond Temptation**

"Boss, is there anything you need? Please let me call the doctor back" my voice shakes as I look down on at the frail man before me. Once the most dominating and terrifying person on the crime scene, Tito Milano. The Mafia boss.

"Jasper," his voice barely a whisper "My time has come. I can feel it. Call the others."

"Boss, No! Let me call the doctor" my voice is strained; it feels like watching my own fathers death all over again.

"Jas! Do as I say" his voice momentarily regaining it's power that made him infamous.

I leave the room and call in the others waiting outside. Upon seeing my expression their faces turn sombre. They all know what's going to happen. We encircle our boss lying in his luxury bed fit for a king.

"My friends, my family. You have all been so loyal. But my time is drawing near. Do not show me these sad faces I have lived a good life and I am happy to go. I know we are facing hard times and if I could I would see it through but I cannot..." he pauses the stress of talking draining what little strength he has left, his voice growing more hoarse with every word "... Regarding the new boss, I know some of you will not agree but my decision has been made." the room suddenly grows tense. It could be any one of us. It could be me. "The new boss will be Mello Keehl"

"What!" Eddrido cries, " He is just a kid! How can you expect him to be Boss! Especially with Beyond. Not to mention he is next in line to be L! This is absurd"

Eddrido has a loud mouth, we disagree on many things. But I hate to say I agree with him this time.

"I owe Mello my life, don't forget I would not be here if it was not for him-"

"He saved you by accident!" Eddrido looks furious, it is evident he wanted to be boss.

"Edd listen to me carefully. Mello has everything needed to be boss. His intelligence far surpasses even my own. He can be ruthless; we have all seen that when he shot down the people who tried to attack me. Despite his attitude he is loyal. I looked after him as my own son after his mother died, before I gave him to Whammy's. I did not want him to be brought up in fear of being killed. I wanted something better for him. But he is the only one I think is capable of stopping Beyond. You shall all be loyal to him and protect him with your life. Every one of you. This is my dying wish."

The room goes silent the only noise is our Boss's harsh breathing. He used his dying wish to protect Mello. Even if we don't agree he should be boss. We cannot disrespect our Boss's last wish. As the light fades from his eyes we all swear allegiance to Mello. He passes with a smile on his face; he must truly believe Mello will protect us from Beyond and his fearsome organisation.

Mello is our last hope; Beyond has been dragging the Mafia under. Torturing and killing mercilessly. This is the worst crisis the Mafia has ever been under, and now an 18-year-old brat is our Boss.

* * *

Matt and Mello leave the room taking their books with them, evidently going to afternoon lessons. Which is what I should in fact be doing. I rip the headphones off, pull my legs back up and bury my head between my knees. A sick shaking feeling washes over me. I've never done anything like this before; I can physically feel myself falling apart. I can't go to lessons, I can't face them, I simply can't.  
The warm stickiness of my own climax makes me squirm. I hate being dirty, I'm certain that I must have some form of OCD. This is why I wear all White so I can see if even a speck of dirt has soiled my clothing. I gently pull myself to my feet taking care not to topple over, as I'm still feeling rather shaky.

Matt will worry if I don't turn up to lesson and then he will come looking for me. This I cannot accept, I will have to hide somewhere, maybe in the library.

But first I need a shower.

When Matt and I arrive at our Maths lesson Near is nowhere to be seen. Which is so very strange. What could be wrong with him? Matt looks worried but I don't say anything, I hate anyone thinking that I actually care for the b*****d. There is no one that makes me more furious than Near. I am better than him! I deserve to be number one. I deserve to be L!

I take my seat at the back of the class next to Matt, Near's seat in front if us empty. The thing that I hate the most about Near is how he forces me to care about him. It's ridiculous! I am absolutely positive he does it on purpose. He's too damn cute for his own good. The way he always plays with a piece of his hair as if trying to entice a reaction from me. How his face will look often a little sad and I just want to comfort him. Well it all makes me Sick!  
I'm sure it's just another way he wants to have power over me. But I assure him this; I will take over him in the rankings. I won't let him be L.

"Erm, are you okay Mel? Your staring at Near's chair as if it killed L or something" Matt whispers as not to draw the teachers attention.

"I don't know... I'm just pissed of okay. Leave me alo-" my retort is cut off by the teacher clearing his throat.

I slowly turn my gaze to him glaring so hard, he takes a step back. I can't help but smirk.

"M-Mello I-If you insist on talking in class it must mean you have solved the equation on the board give the answer right now." he stutters trying to sound firm. Pathetic.

I quickly glance at the equation and almost laugh out load at how easy it is.

"Two cosine x plus cube root sine divided by 3 cosine two-thirds x... minus 1" I say in the most bored fashion I can.

The teacher looks flustered and I just love it. Pathetic people, did L really have put up with all of this nonsense?

"That's correct... please do not talk in class it is quite distracting for the other student."

I just snarl at him before staring out the window.

"Why do you insist on making teachers squirm like that?" Matt mutters.

"Because they bore me. In fact every lesson bores me. When are we going to finally be able to do something challenging I can't stand it. I was not made for this boring lifestyle. I need adventure!" my voice grows loader with every words the teacher glares but doesn't say anything.

"Well tonight certainly won't be boring." Matt murmurs and my head snaps round to look at him.

Mat is simply beautiful. Everything about him, his ruby coloured hair and skinny frame, his slender fingers and his amazing green eyes. Not to mention his soft pink tinged lips and what he can do with him. I hold back a groan as I think about him sucking on my cock.  
It makes me want to dominate him in every way, like usual. But tonight Matt's going to be dominating me and though I usual hate being the submissive I can't wait to feel Matt inside me. I want him to make me scream. Only Matt could make me feel this way.

I'm in love with him; I know it for a fact. I would do anything for Matt; I will happily give my life to protect his. My life without him isn't even worth thinking about. I may act like the controlling one, but the truth is Matt has me wrapped round his little finger.

* * *

"I think we should check on Near" Matt says as we leave the classroom, and I'm just thankful Matt voiced exactly what was going through my head. Pride be damned, the albino has me worried. Suddenly I feel a warm firm grip on my hand; I turn to see Matt looking at me reassuringly. He must have seen the worried look on my face. The corridors are deserted as everyone except from our trio is allowed to skip last lesson. But still Matt has a huge rule about absolutely no PDA. So I'm quite surprised and it does flatten out the creases between my eyebrows. It scares me sometimes how he can read me so well.

I squeeze has hand back and then we quickly move away from each other as a door opens in front of us.

The albino exits from the library and then stops dead as he spots us. His face turns the brightest shade of pink I have ever seen. He turns and runs away in his awkward way, a blur of white and he doesn't look back.

I turn to look at Matt and his expression is exactly the same as mine. WTF was that.

"Oookay" I say "I don't know about you Red but I think that was freaky weird"

"I seriously don't understand that boy" I can hear the panic starting to build in his voice.

"Look Red, don't fret about it. He'll come round. I can only think the best thing to do is leave him alone."

"hmm" Matt suddenly smirks and I can tell Near has been pushed aside in his mind. He only looks like that when-

I groan loudly as Matt pushes me up against the wall, so close it feels like we have fused together. His mouth assaults mine as if payback for me Dominating him earlier.

"R-Red what if-" my words are quickly cut off as he thrusts his tongue in my mouth moaning almost as loud as me. Only Matt can make me feel this way. Only him. My body is instantly hot and he pushes his hand in my hair, kissing me even harder than before. He breaks away slowly kissing the corner of my mouth, then up my jaw until I can feel his warm breath in my ear. He licks my lobe with the tip of his tongue and I gasp at how sensitive it feels.

"Listen carefully Mel. I want you to go to our room; I'll be there in about an hour. When I get there I want you naked on my bed. Okay." his voice is low and hoarse, it sounds like this when he is extremely aroused. I moan again like a frickin girl. Oh great I'm blushing now as well.

"W-what are you gonna do" I shiver as he bites the tip of my ear.

"I need to get a few things. I promise you'll enjoy it... Well maybe." he chuckles as he moves away. "Well get going"

I turn start heading towards our room. My tight black jeans are making me feel extremely uncomfortable. Damn that Red. I'm almost shaking in anticipation.

As soon as I step into our room my mobile starts ring. The caller ID says's Jasper. _Great_, just who I needed to speak to. _Not_.

"What the fuck do you want? I'm busy. Didn't I tell you not to call me unless I call you? It better be important. What has the old git finally decided to jump off the wagon?" I know I sound like a bastard but I don't care. I have more important thing to think about. Not my bloody godfather who just happened to be the Mafia boss. It still surprises me what rotten company my mother kept.

"That's an interesting way of phrasing it." Jas almost growls through obviously gritted teeth.

"Wait you don't mean..."

"Yes Tito has passed." his voice obviously strained. Jas is second in command I know he was very close to Tito; this must be doing him bad.

"Shiiiit I'm sorry man. So you calling for me to go to the funeral or something? Don't worry I'll be there. I don't know how I'll get out of Whammy's but I'll manage" I say sincerely. I mean he was my godfather. And I remember him before Whammy's he took care of me. He always has even when I came here. I visited him last year he got attacked. I was just in the right place at the right time, I saved his life. He never left me lacking after that. He became fiercely loyal. Endless supplies of chocolate. Roger once questioned. where it all came from, but I politely as I could told him to fuck off.

He was a good person and I find that I'm genuinely sad by his death. Even if we are on opposite sides of the law.

"Boss, there is more reasons to why I am calling." he says slowly and I know this conversation his going to go even more down hill. Hang on!

"Wait what did you just call me!"

"Tito has appointed you the new Boss of the Mafia. I pledge to protect with my life, I vow to..."

But all his words fade from me as one thing keeps resounding in my head.

I'm the new Boss of the Mafia.

"... Whatever you wish I swear to-"

"Shut the FUCK UP! Are you fucking insane or are you just pulling my leg. This is stupid I'm going to be L! How can I be L and head of the Mafia do you realise how stupid that sounds!" I laugh but it is not full of humour.

"Boss you can't be L-"

"BullSHIT! I have worked all my life for this, you do not fucking tell me what I can or can't do."

"Sorry Boss."

"Stop that!" I scream. Clutching the phone so hard I'm surprised it hasn't snapped. "I'm going to say this only once Jasper" I spit down the phone squeezing it harder as if it was his throat. "I am not and will not be your Fucking Boss!"

"The Mafia won't last without you!" he pleads "We are under threat!"

"Unfortunately that's not my problem."

"This isn't something you can deny Boss! We have sworn to protect you." his voice is so troubled I almost pity him.

But I will never give up being L. Never. And I will never leave Matt... and the damn albino. I couldn't leave them. They mean too much to me.

I pronounce my next two words as clearly as possible so there can be no misinterpretation.

"Fuck. Off."

I end the call press the button as hard as possible but it's not enough. The phone starts ringing again. I open the window and throw the fucking thing out, smiling as I hear it smash into smithereens.

* * *

It's been over an hour and Matt still isn't here. I think he's doing it on purpose.

It didn't take long to forget all about Jasper. He will sort himself out. But right now all I can think about is Matt and exactly what Matt is going to do to me. I feel so foolish lying here naked my cock hard and waiting. I desperately want go touch myself but I know Matt will not be pleased. And for some reason I can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched. Its super freaky.  
Damn this is torture and he isn't even here yet.

Click.

The lock turns in the door and my redhead strolls into the room locking it behind him.

As he turns around and looks at me heat flushes his face and his green eyes turn darker than a storm as he stares at my body from head to toe. My cock twitches under his gaze and I hold back a whimper. Oh Fuck.

"A-are you just gonna stand there." I whisper and I hate how it sound like I'm begging him to touch me, to just do something.

He starts walking towards me, laying his rucksack on the table and... a bowl? He starts removing his clothing, painfully slowly obviously teasing me. When he steps out of his boxers I have to bite my lip not to make a sound.

* * *

Mello is splayed out on the bed, his blonde hair forming a halo. His checks are pink and I smirk as he bites his lip when I'm fully naked. I love this; I love how I can make him feel like this. I want to kiss him, hug him make him feel precious. But I know that's not what he wants from me today. Today he wants me to be the Dominant and that exactly what I plan to do.

I reach into the bag and pull out my first piece of equipment. But quickly cover his mouth with my own so he can't focus on it. Lying down on top of him I ravish his mouth. Dominating and forceful. I hold his hands above his head and my tongue thrusts against his before exploring around his mouth. Trailing across his teeth before wresting again with his tongue. Suddenly he bucks his hips and our cocks press against each we both moan into the kiss. When I pull away we are both panting hard.

Mello's mouth is open his eyes glazed and I take his distraction to handcuff one of his wrists to the bedpost and then the other. He stares up at me with wide eyes but he doesn't say anything. This is exactly what he wants. When I have securely fixed the handcuffs, tight enough for them to just be uncomfortable. I climb off the bed to admire my handy work.  
If he looks flustered now I wonder what he will make of my next two equipments.

I dive my hand into the bag and pull out the ball gag and cock ring. But this time slowly so he can clearly see exactly what I'm about to do to him. My ears are graced with a small Whimper from Mello.

"Matt..." his voice is hoarse and I cant wait to see his reaction to my finally surprise. I push the ball gag into his mouth is eyes widen again as his speech is cut off, wrap the strap round his head and fasten it. Honestly I didn't really have the gag in mind for tonight. But Mello can be so damn Loud he would wake the whole mansion.

I put the cock ring on him and it twitches in anticipation. I stroke it softly a few times just enough to leave him wanting more, his moan muffled by the gag is long and drawn out as I move away from him again.

"Seeing as you love chocolate so much."

I lift up the bowl and pour the contents on his hard nipples. Trailing down his stomach, his eyes almost pop out of his head as the melted chocolate pours into his naval and then drenches his cock. His body shivers groaning so loud I'm thankful that I put the gag in his mouth.

I dip my tongue into his naval revelling in his moans and whimpers, my Tongue then trails up his toned stomach before latching onto his left nipple sucking it hard, smirking again as writhes in pleasure, arching his back. I give his other nipple the same treatment, and then I bite it hard. My erection hardens even more at Mello's muffled scream.  
My tongue trails back down his stomach, licking, kissing and teasing before reaching it's final destination. I lick the tip of his cock precum leaking out. I've never been a huge fan of chocolate but as it mixes with the taste off Mello. I think it's the best damn thing that has ever graced my taste buds. I engulf the whole thing holding Mello's hips down as he tries to thrust upwards.

As I bob my head sucking and stroking with my tongue. Something catches my eye. Interesting. Very interesting. At least this clears a few things up. I begin to suck with renewed vigour.

Might as well put on a show.

* * *

This is... I never thought... My mind can't even put together words that describe the scene before me. I have never seen such acts before...I never would have imagined.

I have completely removed my white pyjamas bottoms and I'm stroking my erection at a steady pace. My eyes are foggy and I can tell that I am close but I can't help but feel that, Matt and Mello aren't even at the best part yet.

Suddenly Matt dips two fingers in the bowl of melted chocolate. I change camera to get a better angle, to see what he's doing. My heart almost stops. Matt has inserted his fingers into Mello. Obviously using the chocolate as a lubricant. He's scissoring his fingers. I gulp at what his intentions are. He's _preparing_ him for something much bigger. Suddenly Mello's cry of pleasure rings in my ears as he throws his blonde hair back and starts rocking his hips into Matt's fingers. The handcuffs rattle as he tries to pull free, his legs thrashing about uselessly. It is obvious he desperately needs to come, but the ring is preventing it. It must be torture.  
Mello's eyes stare pleadingly at Matt and Matt appears to physically lose all control. He raises Mello hips and- I gasp out loud as he thrusts straight into Mello not holding back at all.

I want that. I want to feel what it's like. I really want that. The pace of my hand speeds up and so does Matt's thrust. He pushes Mello's knees up in an awkward position and continues to pummel into him. My other hand moves on its own accord towards my entrance and when I push a finger in I finally fall of the edge coming hard into my hand and even harder still when I hear Matt cry out in his own climax.

My breathing his harsh and ragged. When I look back at the screen Matt is sprawled on top off Mello. He suddenly removes the gag Mello begins to beg. Shamelessly.

"Matt... Please.. Let me come.. I need to come... Please."

"of course Mel. In your own words. After punishment there is always a reward. And I know the perfect reward for you."

With that Matt gets of the bed. Mello looks almost to be in tears his erection looking painfully hard. And then Matt turns around.

He looks directly at me.

"Having fun Near?" he says quietly.

I literally stop breathing.

"Why don't you stop watching from the sidelines and come join us." he smirks and I just want to die.

Someone please kill me.

Mello stares at the camera with eyes wide open.

"Take these damn cuffs off!" Mello screams.  
"And if you don't come down here right now Near. I'm coming for you."

I pull the plug out and the laptop goes black. Maybe I should just pretend it wasn't me. How can they know for sure? No that won't work. I've been acting too suspicious. I have no choice. I have to go there.

My whole body shakes as I pull on my pyjama bottoms and head towards the door.

* * *

I should be angry. No. I should be furious. Near my number one rival has seen me in the most submissive position. But I'm not even slightly mad. In fact I'm extremely fucking turned on.

Matt has removed the handcuffs and the cock ring. But I don't touch myself. I want to come in Near's pretty little arse, he will definitely be here. I know he will. Me and Matt wait in anticipation. We both want the same thing. It's obvious. We both want Near sprawled out on the (slightly chocolaty) bed writhing in ecstasy.

Who would have known Near could be such a naughty, naughty boy.

Matt has already unlocked the door. Moment's later Near shuffles in.

He looks at Matt worriedly, then looks at me with pure terror. A smirk unconsciously plays at my lips.

"Don't look so worried Near. I don't bite... Matt does though." I walk over to him slowly looking down into his wide eyes. It's weird how he's only a year younger but looks so innocent. It makes me... I press my lips into his. Tentatively, I don't want him to run of now do I. I pull back making sure he's okay with this. Surprisingly it's his own that captures mine and that's all the invitation I need. I force my tongue into him mouth. And ravish him. I hear the lock click in the door and then feel Matt standing behind Near. I break away, Near whimpers and tilts his head as Matt begins to suck and bite at his neck.

"That so damn hot." I growl. My self control growing thin. My already aching cock twitches as Near's lips fall open and he moans loudly. "Fuck I can't wait Near. I did to fuck you right now."

His eyes widen I don't know from fear, or from lust but we'll soon find out. I remove his clothing in swift movements.

"Well, well, well you've been busy it seems." I say staring at the evident essence of his own climax. "Naughty Near"

I kiss the blush forming on his cheeks. He dips his head down and I watch as his pink tongue sticks out and licks some of the chocolate on my chest. His eyes not moving from mine, as if checking if it's okay.

Does he realise how sexy what he just did is?

I lift him up and drop him on the bed. I quickly grab the lotion from the desk and slick three fingers. I spread Near legs wide in front of me. His face turns bright pink. If I had the choice I would thrust straight into his tight little arse but he's a virgin. So that's not gonna happen. That doesn't mean I'm not going to make his preparation quick. I thrust two fingers inside him grimacing as he cries out in pain.

"Chill Mel, he hasn't done this before." Matt says and he kneels beside Near, then engulfs Near's cock in his hot mouth. The sight almost making me come. Near screams, his hips thrash wildly. This successfully distracts him enough for me to insert a third finger. Stretching him as thoroughly as I can. I don't like to brag. But I am particularly well endowed I don't want to hurt him.

Finally I remove my fingers and replace it with the tip of my cock. Slowly pushing inside. Near whimpers loudly.

"Don't worry it will get better I promise" I say through gritted teeth. "Fuck Near, you're so tight. And so hot" my eyes shut as I thrust shallowly inside him. Pushing further and further inside. Finally my ears are graced with the purest cry of pleasure when I hit Near's prostate. My thrusts become wilder, harder angling it each time so Nears cries fill the room. I look into Matt's lust filled eyes as I draw nearer my climax, then into Near's glazed ones. Matt takes Near cock his mouth once more and suddenly Near screams. I didn't think it possible for such a quite person like himself to make such a noise. Matt swallows his essence and he clamps around me. The sight of them. Both of them here like this is just too much. I don't hold back. My body tenses and shakes as it sings in ecstasy. It feels like the most powerful climax I've ever had. When it finally comes down my body gives out. I pull out of Near and collapse next to him. Matt lies down on the other side.

Silence befalls us but for our harsh breathing.

Matt suddenly clears his throat. "I think it's safe to say. That was the hottest thing ever. Right Mel."

"That was the hottest experience of my life. What about you Near?"

When there's no reply our heads raise up to look at the albino lying between us. Matt smiles at me and we wrap our arms around him.

He's out like a light. His chest softly rising and falling.

I kiss Matt over Near's head, it's gentle and sweet.

"Thanks Matt. That was the best reward ever."

Jasper can fuck right off. If there's a chance I can be with Matt and Near... Hell will have to turn into a Ski Resort before I leave them.

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? Please review! I'd really like to know what you think. Btw this Chappie just wouldn't end took forever to write!

Chapter 3 out soon. =)


	3. Chapter 3

A/n This chapter is so emotional. Not to mention it just would _NOT_ end was really hard to write for some reason.

I proofread this Three times so I'm pretty sure its mistake free….. wellll about 96.5% sure.

Anyways Enjoyyy~~

* * *

**Chapter 3: Beyond Sadness**

My eyes snap open as a warm mouth sucks on my neck and it all comes flooding back. Matt, Mello.

"Morning beautiful," Matt's deep voice whispers to me. Before he begins nibbling on my ear.

A hand ghosts over my right nipple before settling on my waist.

"Sleep well?" Mello says in the other, and then worries at my neck sucking hard. I dread to think what kind of marks will be left there. Just the thought makes me blush. They are _marking_ me, I belong to them.

I clear my throat, trying to sound in control. Which I am most definitely not. The truth is as much as I would love to stay in bed with them. My arse is so sore and I can feel the remnants of our acts last night, the need to get clean is overpowering.

I sit up stating clearly that I need a shower.

"Great idea," Mello say hoping off the bed and stretching his body as if unaware that he is _completely_ naked.

"Yeah, I would love a shower right now." Matt says also climbing off the bed and stretching his muscles. My brain seems to shut down as I stare at the two most beautiful bodies... ever. I know my cheeks have flushed pink, but that's the least if my worries. The sight of their bodies has caused a little... well big problem.

They both smirk as they notice and I scramble off the bed in haste. Grabbing a towel off the huge pile of clothes on the floor, I try to ignore the tent made when I wrap it around my waist.

"Well are you coming or what?" Mello says holding the door open for Matt who strolls into the bathroom.

"W-we're showering...Together?" I whisper. Gulping nervously as Mello's gaze turn predatory.

"Of course Near."

I walk into the bathroom. Mello locks the door behind me and Matt puts his goggles on the counter by the sink. It occurs to me that Matt only ever has his goggles off around Mello and me. It makes me feel... Special.

"Come here Near." Matt whispers. My legs shake slightly as I walk towards him, dropping the towel to the floor. I can see Mello in the reflection of the mirror behind Matt. When we are so close that I can feel the heat radiating from him he lifts my chin and presses his lips against mine. Slowly and softly he kisses me and I can feel my heart melt. So different to Mello who was forceful and dominating. Don't get me wrong, I love that. That what makes Mello, Mello. And this is what I love about Matt; he's tender but no less passionate. Soft but still full of emotion. I can feel his barely controlled lust through every gentle stroke of his tongue against mine. I moan so loudly that it makes me jump as it echoes around the room.

My chest is heaving and so is Matt's. He lifts me up and spins us round so that I am sitting on the counter top. I expect him to come close but he doesn't. He stands about four feet away just staring at me. Mello finally moves from the door to stand beside him. I smile at the blush on his cheeks. Mello blushing, that's something that will take some getting used to.

"Finger yourself Near." Matt says his voice is hoarse and I stare at him in horror. He couldn't have meant that.

Right.

As his slender eyebrow rises, I know he does. It's the same expression he hand when he cuffed Mello to the bed. My body shivers involuntarily. Matt can be just as dominant.  
But I can't do it. It's just to embarrassing.

Mello suddenly grabs Matt's shoulders and crashes their lips together moaning loudly. His hand grabs Matt's erection as kisses him. Matt gasps loudly throwing his head back, before taking Mello in his hand as well.

My hand is stroking at my erection and I didn't even notice it get there. They are both watching me now, their hands still moving on each other and I know what they want. But I still don't know if I can. My hips jerk upwards as Matt and Mello rub the tips of their erections against each other.

Slowly I slip two fingers between my lips and sucking on them. The expression on their faces giving me the courage to carry on. I slowly pull my fingers from my mouth a string of saliva connecting them. Matt actually whimpers and Mello seems to growl like a wild animal. My fingers travel down my body over my collarbone, grazing my nipple, down my stomach, across the top on my erection before finally reaching my entrance. It's my turn to smirk as they are practically drooling. My two fingers circle the puckered hole before, pushing inside. I cry out and Matt and Mello's hands speed up as I begin fingering my sore hole.

My ears are graced with two cries of pleasure and my eyes take in the beautiful sight of Matt and Mello coming in each other's hands.

"Fucking hell Near, or should I call you saucy Minx from now on?" Mello growls before coming over to me and taking my erection in his mouth. I close my eyes and arch my back revelling in the amazing feeling.  
My eyes snap open as I feel two tongues licking up my swollen shaft.

The sight is just too much and I close my eyes and I climax, Matt just about moving in time to swallow it all down.

It takes a few minutes for me to be able to walk towards the shower, Matt and Mello in tow.

We all step into the huge shower. The hot water rains down on us instantly filling the room with steam. Matt soaps up a sponge and begins rubbing my back. The feeling is so nice that I give the same treatment to Mello smiling at his happy sigh.

"I'm never going to get enough of this." Mello says simply.

I surprise myself by replying.

"Me neither, I." my voice shakes as I try to finally tell them what I have felt for a long time. "Matt, Mello. I think. I love you. Both"

All movement stills and my heart begins to break at their silence. Did I take it too far? Was I not supposed to say it? I've never been in this situation before, how am I to know!

My hurt suddenly floats away as their arms encircle me.

"I love you too," they say at the same time.

I cannot recall a time where I have been happier.

**

* * *

Three weeks later**

We are sitting by a secluded lake on the outskirts of town. The remains of our picnic packed away. The sun is low in the pink tinged sky as it draws ever nearer to the horizon. Matt is teaching Near how to make a daisy chain, I can't help smiling at how happy they look.

I'm happy. In fact I've never been happier and yet something keeps on niggling at the back of my mind. It won't go away. This feeling of dread, something bad is going to happen. I can absolutely feel it. Jasper hasn't contacted me since our last conversation three weeks ago.  
Okay so I did throw my phone out of the window. But if he really wanted to he would contact me in some way. The fact that he hasn't only increases my anxiety further.

For the first time in a while. I'm scared. I truly am. I look over at the two people who mean the most to me, Near's face lights up as he masters the art of making daisy chains. I never knew that love could feel this strong. I didn't think it possible to love like this. It's terrifying. Even the thought of losing them makes my heart feel like it's going to explode. It frightens me.

I just don't want anything to tear us apart.

"Hey Mel, your being awfully quiet." Matt suddenly says. "What's doing?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry."

He stares at me hard before turning away with a shrug.

"Have you had a good birthday Near?" he asks and Near all but beams. It's still weird seeing such expressions on his face.

"I couldn't have asked for a better one. Spending it with you two."

I sigh at just how cute he is before pulling him on my lap.

"Mello and I got you a little present. It's nothing much but... we thought you would like it."

Matt pulls out the very poorly wrapped present (obviously not wrapped my myself...) from the picnic basket.

Near takes the present in his nimble little hands and swiftly peels off the wrapping paper. When it's fully unwrapped his hands begin to shake. I hold him tight as silent tears begin to roll down his cheeks.

"Hey do I look that bad?" I joke. Only to have him sob harder.

The present is a picture of the three of us lying in bed, freshly awoken from sleep in an antique silver frame. Our hair is messy and we all have sleepy eyes. Near is lying under Matt's arm with grumpily holding the camera above our heads. We had a range of photos to choose from, the ones at the park, at the museum. But I insisted on this one, simply because it makes me happy every time I look at it and it's the best part of being in this relationship. Waking up and see them right there beside me.

"This is the best present I've ever been given. I will treasure it." Near finally manages to say. "I love you. Thank you so much."

He leans over to give Matt a kiss and then bringing his lips to mine. Except I don't let him go. I draw the kiss out running my tongue between his lips. He gives me access almost immediately. I thrust my tongue into his mouth, pushing my fingers into his hair and kissing him with even more force. My other hand begins to unbutton his plain white shirt.

"M-Mello what are you-"

"No one comes down this way. Don't worry."

I kiss all thoughts from his head. Nipping and biting exploring every inch of his mouth.  
Near pulls away, panting hard.

"M-Mello... Can I... Suck you. Please."

My mouth drops open and my heart hammers in my chest as Near kneels before me and starts to unbuckle my belt. His slowness driving me crazy, I unbuckle it myself raising my hips and all but ripping off my pants. Boxers have slowly been worn less and less by the three of us. It only means more layers to remove. Near resumes his position in front of me and looks at my cock as if in deep concentration.  
I look at Matt nervously in all the three weeks we've been together Near has not once given head.

Matt visibly gulps as Near sticks out his pink tongue to taste the precum at the tip.  
He pulls back as if deciding whether he likes the taste or not, obviously coming to a decision he takes as much of my cock in his mouth as he can, his eyes closed a small frown of concentration between his brows. I let out a silent scream, when he begins bobbing his head up and down his cheeks hollowing as he sucks hard.  
I hiss loudly as his tongue begins to do devastating things to me.

I hear a shuffling sound and I open my eyes to see Matt moving behind Near sucking on two fingers. His body is a silhouette as the sunsets behind him the glassy refection of the lake sending shimmers all around. It's the most beautiful moment. Matt pulls down Nears white pants and I watch as he fingers him quickly preparing. Near momentarily stops sucking at the intrusion but quickly resumes his ministrations.

Matt raises Nears hips slightly before holding onto his cock and thrusting straight inside Near until he is fully sheathed.. Matt gasps and his hands tighten on Near's hips and Near screams relentlessly. Birds fly away at the sound.

Near again resumes teasing my cock and I'm so close. I watch as Matt bends down to pump Near's cock in time to his thrusts. Near takes mine in his hand and with only a few more strokes I come my eyes squeezed shut, teeth gritted in order not to scream. Near however does scream, very loud at that, flowed but a grunt as Matt comes inside him.

Oh god, I say as the sun finally sinks being the horizon.

Don't take this from me.

* * *

Finally this is exactly what I've been trying to figure out! Master Beyond will be so pleased. They are lovers. All three of them. How so very interesting. My whole body shakes with laughter as the white haired boy screams. I start walking away, I already have all the information I need. I do not take pleasure in seeing such acts, it's none of my business.

At long last weeks of stalking have finally come to an end. He's in love with those two boys. Beyond will be so very pleased.

I have found out what your weaknesses are. Mello Mafia Boss.

**

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I scream as I open my room door to find Jasper sitting on my bed looking through my photos of Near and Matt.**

It always shocks me at how young he is, his long black hair brushed back in a perfect quiff. He can't be more than twenty-eight. He has been second in command for ten years that means he must have been the same age as me when he got the job.

He looks up at me and then closes his eyes shaking his head. "This isn't good Boss. This isn't good at all."

It's only been two days since Near's birthday. I knew something was going to happen I could feel it. But not _this_ soon.

"Don't you know it's rude to flick through other peoples things you bastard!"

" I'm sorry Boss, but I have to protect you."

"If you want to protect me then. Fuck off and keep me out if your Mafia problems."

"I(t's not as simple as that Boss."

"What do you mean" I snarl, giving him the glare that make most people squirm. But it seems to not affect him at all. I guess if you've been second in command for the most infamous badass Mafia Boss you become immune to such glares.

"It's too late." He says quietly. " It's already known that you are the knew Mafia boss. He will come after you! You don't understand. He will find your weakness" he raises to his feet holding up the photos "and he will us them to destroy you! You don't know what he's capable of."

"Are you talking about this person that is giving the Mafia a hard time? How could he possibly know who I am? Who is he anyway?"

"His name is Beyond Birthday."

**Thump**.

My heart bangs against my chest before seeming to stop dead. I could not have heard him correctly.

My heart kicks into life again but my body begins to shake, sweat drenching my forehead. The world spins around me.

There is cry, someone shouting.

"Boss. Boss!" Jas's voice pulls me back to the world and somehow I find I am lying on the floor.

"Boss, what's wrong!"

"No. No!" I scream with all my heart and lungs. "Not Beyond!"

"you know him?"

"Of course I know him." I say regaining some of my strength I push him away from me and rise to my feet. I begin to pace my hands pulling at my hair as I try and figure out what to do. "L has been trying to get Beyond for years. Every time L captures him he manages to slip away! And when he decides to hide L cant find him at all."

"Yes it is said that L has a particular interest in Beyond."

My pacing stops dead and I turn to look at Jas. I pull out my drug from my pocket and take a bite off with a loud snap; the delicious creamy taste soothing me if only slightly.

"You don't know do you?"

"Now what?"

"Beyond is a genius! a cunningly, wicked evil genius. He was here Jas. He was next in line after A to be L!" Jas gasps and his genuine shock surprises me. I thought the Mafia were supposed to have all the info. "He was the back-up if A failed. He wanted to be L so he got ride of the only thing standing his way. But he didn't just give A, a quick clean death. No… he tortured him. There wasn't a piece of his skin left in marred. When they were finally found them; A was dead, he died slowly of blood loss. He must have been in so much _pain_. B he... He was just sitting in the corner of the room, staring at the dead body. Eating jam from a jar with his hands...jam mixed with A's _blood_." Jas's face visibly pales. "L says during these hours when he was locked away with A, torturing him, he truly lost it. All his humanity left him. He became nothing but a cold-blooded murderer. This is why L wants to get Beyond so bad. Don't you see? He blames himself for A's death. He believes that if he hadn't treated Beyond as a back up he wouldn't be the psycho he is now. If you ask me, it wasn't L's fault. If it hadn't been A it would have been something else. I've seen crime scenes of what B has done. No one can do that sort of thing and ever have been a _normal_ person. He's not human"

By body and hands are still shaking.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me who it was earlier dammit!" I scream and tears try and spill out of my eyes but I hold them back. "It's too late. It's too late! B has spies everywhere. L says it's the only way he can have slipped away from him so many times. The chances are that he already knows about Matt and Near!"

"You can't know that for certain. But we have to leave."

"Didn't I tell you not to tell me what to do, you mother fucking bastard " I scream lashing out at a chair sending it shattering across the wall. I know I shouldn't take my anger out on him but I need to blame someone!

"Get out of here." I hiss at him.

"Okay I'll be waiting out side in a black Bentley you won't miss It."

"Just fuck off."

"Do you need-"

The lock turns in the door and Matt and Near walk in carrying the clean laundry. Oh shit.

"What were those voices?" Matt asks.

What? I turn around and Jas is gone the wind billowing in from the open window. Damn he is fast not to mention silent, no wonder he got past the guards. He's like a bloody ninja.

"What voices?" I say. I hate how my voice sounds drained of emotion.

"I swear I heard-"

"Well as you can clearly see there is no one here but myself." I snarl. Matt visibly takes a step back shocked at the way I'm speaking up him. Butt decision has been made. I have to do this.

"Mello. What's wrong?" Near whispers, I have to force myself not to show the despair I feel in my heart.

"This isn't working." I say simply in the same monotone voice.

"What isn't?" Matt says.

"This!" I scream making them jump. "Being here. It's not working. I'm leaving Wammy's"

Matt laughs a humourless laugh "Don't be ridiculous. We can't leave Wammy's where would we go?"

I can't believe it. He _totally_ missed the point.

"I don't just mean I want to leave Wammy's, I want to leave you. Both of you. I thought about it and it's been fun. But this isn't what I want anymore. I'm not in love with you."

"You're lying." Near whispers. "Please say your lying."

"No Near I'm not. I don't love you, I don't love Matt, I don't love Wammy's and I don't love L. There is nothing for me here. I'm leaving and I don't want you to follow me."

"No M-Mell-"

"That's enough Near." Matt says, he puts an arm around him "Let go…. you can't force someone to love you."

When Matt's eyes find mine, they are cold and full of pain. "I trusted you Mello, I never thought-" he does even finish the sentence he just turns away and leaves.

Near stays still staring at me tears streaming down his face. I know I can't give in.

"I will always love you Mello, even if you don't love me back." he says so quietly and so full of emotion that I have to look away. He leaves the room and I'm by myself. All alone.

I don't move just, stand staring at the floor.

"Near…..Red." I whisper. My time with them both together, was so sort. And yet. It feels like I've lost a part of me that I will never get back. No. I _have_ lost a part of me. My heart is now just a black void there's nothing left. The curtains flapping at the window brings me back to the present.

The longer Jas waits outside the more chance if him being spotted by the guards. I can't let Matt and Near find out that I have joined the Mafia. They would be so disappointed.

Or maybe they won't even care anymore. Who knows. I look around the room thinking of what to take. But everything bleeds to too many memories. And money soon won't be a problem.

I look through the photos of the three off us. I have to take one. I many never see them again. I choose a copy of the one that we gave Near as a present. I can't look at if for too long it hurts too much.

* * *

"I thought you weren't going to come Boss." Jas says as I get in the car. He takes off as soon as my seat belt if on. I seem to be moving in a daze. I can't even remember how I got past all the guards.

I can feel Jas's side-glances at me. But I just stare blankly at the road ahead.

We drive for what feels like days, most likely hours maybe even minutes. Time doesn't seem to matter. Nothing matters.

We pull into a mansion even bigger than Wammy's. We go through I'D checks. I hardly notice as every single person bows and welcomes me.

"Show me to my office." I say to Jas.

When we finally get there I walk inside and shut the door in Jas's face. The room looks very modern, cream walls, cream sofas, a huge black desk and chair, in front of a tall window. I settle myself in the chair staring blankly at the papers on the desk. I pull out the photo from my pocket.

And I snap.

I finally let out all my rage, anger, despair and hurt. I let it out in a throat-ripping scream. I stand up and sweep my arms across the desk scattering everything to the floor.

I fill my lungs again and roar at the world in frustration for my lost heart.

The door bursts open and Jas appears. He runs towards me, grabs my shirt and slaps me so hard across the face that my eyesight turns white.

But it successfully shuts me up.  
He pushes me back into the chair and looks down on me.

"You love them right! You want to get back to them? So what the fuck are you playing at! If that's what you really want you'd be finding away to remove the threat. Do you think raging at the world is going to do that? ….Wake up Mello! Tito didn't appoint you as Boss for nothing! Use your brain! L hasn't found Beyond because Beyond doesn't want to be found by L. But you! Beyond wants you. This is the only way! I won't force you to stay as Mafia boss. But if you want to get back to those that you love. You _have_ to be Boss! You have to be the Boss that Tito knew you are capable of being!" he finally runs out of words to say and he is breathing hard. I look up into his dark trusting eyes and something clicks in place.

The fact that he's right.

I haven't left them forever. The only reason I did what I did was so that they didn't start looking for me. They will understand once I tell them the truth. Only one thing to do now.

Remove Beyond from our lives.

* * *

A/N Okay hands up who cried? I did :( but don't hate me I promise I'll make it better.

Beyond hasn't even made an appearance and he's causing all this trouble! I do love Beyond he's my fav. Oh and his debut in this Fic is next chapter!

Please review tell me what you think?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N HEY THERE! Sorry I mixed up the chapter! I know i know. it took ages for me to update, but i had a munch of exams =/ I promise to do better!

Okay so I know some of you are questioning whether there will be some more Lemons Now Mello has left, **but I promise you, you will be able to indulge in some more smexii times. **So read on! Oh and Beyond appears in this chapter. I just love writing his thoughts. He's such a strange, (crazy) person. And I love love love it!

**This is my first Fanfic so if your reading please review? I love it! =3**

OH and also I've changed the Name of the Fanfic To **Beyond Tortured Love **just because I like it better and it fits in better.

**So! enjoyyy~~**

Oh and no spammy Reviews please. .

* * *

**Chapter 4: Beyond Anguish**

Hmm. "Eeny meeny mini moe, catch a piggy by it's toe, if it's screams let it go, eeeny meeny miniiii Moe!" a serene smile lights up my face and I stare down at the poor frightened little piggy.  
I twist my most precious object between my fingers, the dull florescent light reflecting of the smooth curves of the blade.

I kneel over the frightened, pathetic excuse of a man shaking like a leaf; I press the tip of the blade at the corner of his trembling lips.

My black hair brushes against his cheek as I whisper in his ear. "Scream for me little piggy." so seductively, _sensually_ as if I wear his lover, not his tormentor.

A gurgled whimper escapes his mouth making me sigh in disappointment. "_That_ was not a scream." I hiss and sharply bring the knife up cutting the corner of his mouth not stopping until the blade slices his cheek open. A strangled moan escapes his lips, but still no scream. A tough one I note, but it doesn't matter they all break. Even tough Mafia scum, some sooner than others, but they _all_ break.

I fall to my knees so our faces are level, cupping his unmarred cheek in my gentle hand, stroking it softly. "Let me hear it Touta Matsuda." my voice barely a whisper. I close my eyes and lean forwards as if for a kiss, but I slowly and gently lick his wound the substance of all-living flowing into my mouth. Blood. The taste never ceases to make me moan in ecstasy.

Then I feel it, I can almost can _hear_ it. That snapping noise of a heart, of a soul being broken to pieces. I revel in it. It makes me feel alive! And my ears are finally graced with an uncontrolled scream of fear, of complete and utter terror. It's funny how my love for blood always does that to the best of them.

I jump to my feet and laugh to my hearts content. Spinning in a circle drowning in his _pain_! I love it. I LOVE IT.

My almost senile howls of laughter just make him scream with renewed panic, struggling at his bonds, his cheek flapping, blood flowing.

Blood _flowing_.

The two other captives feed off the others fear. Losing their cool, losing their will power. And I laugh and laugh.

Until I suddenly stop dead.

I lift the Glock from the table and pull the trigger. The blast rings around the small torture room and the scream cuts off.

"If it screams... Let it go..."

I replace the gun on the table and pick up a half eaten tub of jam. Dipping my whole hand into the deliciously stickiness and bringing the sweet, red substance to my mouth. I indulge in the delectable flavour for a long moment before turning back to my captives. I look at the one, now dead on the floor a neat bullet hole through his forehead.

"... Poor little piggy." I whisper as if genuinely sad at the loss. I lick every finger clean, slowly and unhurried. "But compared to what will happened to you two. I think he got off pretty pain free." my singsong voice making them visibly shake. "Now. I think we shall have a nice long chat."

* * *

"I have to admit Boss, You look pretty 'Badass' as you would say." Says Jas staring at me.

I small smirk snakes across my lips as I look at my reflection in the full body mirror of my bedroom. I'm wearing a tight fitted grey shirt, the contours of my taught Abdomen clearly visible. A pair of tight black leather pants adorned with chains, black military boots to match. To top the image off a holster with a gun in either side of my narrow waist and black leather gloves. I look at myself and I hardly recognise the image. So different, and I can't help but think is this the real me? Has my whole life been a facade covering the makings of, a criminal?  
The biggest difference is in my eyes, Older, so much older than just a week ago, the pain of loss and wanting still showing through. Even when I'm trying to hide it, but that glint, that cheeky mischievousness has vanished. Replaced with only determination to put an end to all of this _shit_. I'll just have to carry on, even if a part of me is missing.

"As Much as I love to admire you Boss, I think we should be heading to the meeting. It's already started" Jas says. His brisk efficiency the only thing keeping me in time with the world.

"I'm Boss right?" I snarl "So the meeting starts when I fucking say it does."

"Yes Boss."

"However your right I need all the details about Beyond. The sooner the better, we need to formulate a plan. Let's go."

As we walk down the corridor body guards encircle us, in our own building? I don't see the point but I'm not going to start questioning their security, Tito only lived so long because of it. My stride is as confident as ever and I feel like I am really taking to the Mafia Boss business. I've always liked to be in control, in charge. Yes, I think this job will suit me nicely.

When I walk into the conference room, every member stands up. I nod my head to acknowledge them and I take my seat at the head of the table, Jasper comes to sit on my right.

Once they have all seated I take a deep breath and stare at every member of the table, looking each one in the eyes, searching for any traitors.  
Beyond has spies everywhere it's simply fact. It would not surprise me if there was one among our very midst.

"I want each of your names and position." I say my voice low, controlled.

The one directly to my left stands up.

"Eddrido, 3rd in command, head of Beyond Judgement's research" I eye him steadily, he has a brash looking personality, jet black hair an ear stretch in one ear and a lip piercing, one to look out for, I note.

He sits down and the next stands up.  
"Kuro 4th in command. Head of weapons,"

"Smith, Head of foreign intelligence."

A burly, thuggish looking guy stands up, scars adorning his face. "Jesse, head of interrogation." He growls, now he's _defiantly_ one to look out for.

Once all eight have introduced themselves I stand up. I pace the room thinking how to address these people I need to set them straight, right from the off. They don't mess with me.

"This is how it's going to work. You do what I say and you do it when I say. You don't question. You don't waste my time, and you don't... Show me that sort of face Eddrido" I snarl "have you got a problem? Don't like taking orders from an eighteen year old guy like me?" I slam my fist on the table. Staring straight into his cold slate eyes. "Well I tell you _this_. If you don't do what I say you will probably end up dead! I'm familiar with how Beyond works, he's ruthless! And further more he's a fucking genius. Even L hasn't been able to catch him."

Eddrido's face shows a mixture of emotion, fear, distrust and a little hint of admiration.

"All I want is to catch B," I say quietly. Pausing and letting my words sink in. "Now, I want to know everything about Beyond. Give me files, data, information."

"I thought you'd never ask." says Eddrido producing a laptop from his brief case.

I sit back down at the table and Start looking through the file's about Beyond. Letting Eddrido do the talking,

" About 4 years ago Beyond Birthday started up an organisation. The Soul purpose of this organisation, to take over the criminal world... Why he started this we don't know. However sources tell us that he was trying to catch L's attention." I nod my head knowingly, that's _exactly_ what B wants. "The name of the organisation is Beyond Judgement. They have been linked to so many crimes; it tops anything the Mafia has ever done. But the nature of these crimes is what set us apart. B Judgment is ruthless, brutal murders in their name scattered across Europe and even starting to reach into America and Asia. The Mafia specialise in organised crime such as fraud yes so many a life has to be taken here and there, it's what we do. However B Judgment are twisted fuckers they kidnap people in high positions to get attention, they kidnap innocent people because they can and they _torture_ before they kill. For no reason what so ever. The worst thing about it is no fucking evidence is ever linked back to them. They cover _all_ traces; Beyond never leave so much as a skin cell at a crime scene. They simple don't make mistakes. _Ever_. Beyond is untouchable, so rarely does he show his face and when he does he's gone before you can blink an eye. He's kidnapped so many of our men in order to gain information-"

"What information specifically is he looking for?" I cut in.

"Well anyone kidnapped never comes back alive... But My...My best friend was taken, he managed to send a text not only did he know it would give a location but he sent us three letters SSS. When we got to him he was already dead, burnt alive it seems."

"and what the Hell is SSS?"

"Well we don't know-" I scowl at him. " - I mean it stands for Soul Security System but everyone apart from, well Jasper doesn't have a clue of what it entails. We know that it is what keeps each of us alive. It the security system that defends this building which is our HQ; the codes needed to operate it and how exactly it works lies with Jasper. Tito of course knew the codes but he's dead and he specifically gave orders that no one else should be told but you. From the text that was sent we can assume that Beyond is trying to break the security system he wants to know how it works. Many times he has tried to break in all in vain. He just doesn't know he's interrogating the wrong people, well person." Eddrido looks at Jasper almost accusingly.

"Of Course I will fill you in about the details of the System Boss. It's safer this way. The less people who know about it the better. It's got nothing to do about distrust- he stares pointedly at Eddrido- it's just to be safe." say Jasper

I just nod my head so much information to store, and I don't even know where to start.

Suddenly the door of the conference room bursts open and a blonde girl of no more than 17 bursts in, with tears in her eyes.

"What is it Misa!" Jas says rushing over to her.

She tries to talk but only choked sobs come out. Instead she throws three silver watches onto the table.

I stare confused as everyone shouts in uproar.

"That fucking Bastard!"

"I swear I'm going to kill him!"

"Three men! Who are they?"

"I can't take this I'm going to slit that mother fucking-"

I lose my patients.

"Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on!"

The room goes silent.

"Boss, these belong to our men..." Jas walks forwards and picks up the three watches looking on the back and reading out three names.

"Shuichi Aizawa, Touta Matsuda, Kanzo Moji. They were from our Japanese base, Boss he killed them. They're dead..."

It isn't until now that I realise everyone in the room is wearing an identical silver watch, even the girl Misa.

Looking In their grief stricken faces surprisingly I feel an urge to protect them and my anger for Beyond just seems to grow.

I feel myself growling, chest rumbling.

"Chocolate." I say simply. "Get me some chocolate,"

The girl Misa rushes out of the room confusion on her face.

"Theres something else Boss" says Jas suddenly

He hands over one of the watches. The Name inscribed on the back says Touta Matsuda but something else has been crudely scratched into it a number and two words.

'Call me.'

* * *

_'how I wish you could see the potential,  
the potential of you and me,  
Like a book elegantly bound but,  
In a language that you can't read just yet,  
You've got to spend some time love,  
You've got to spend some time with me.  
And maybe then you'll find love._

I will posses your heart.' -Death cab For Cutie

* * *

"He's left. Gone. Get it? The mother-fucking bastard is gone okay? Now if you don't mind I would prefer to be left the fuck alone!" my voice rising with every word I speak and I can barely stand to be in this room with their _sympathetic_ stares.

"Matt this is not like you-"

I cut L off sharply, "Don't even try and act like you know me, the only one who knew me was- but he's gone and fucked off now so what does it matter Aye."

"Did he tell why or where he was going?" Watari says with his infuriatingly understanding voice.

"No!" I spit at them "and I don't give a damn."

"I think it's best we have this conversation when you are feeling a little calmer." L says leaning forward perching on the edge of the chair to pick up a marshmallow from a bowl on the table. "Maybe it's best you leave now."

"Pleasure!" I snap storming out of the room. I don't know why I'm acting like this. I know it's not their fault. It's all _his _fault. But I can't stop myself, I'm filled up with rage and hurt and it's will not ebb away. How could he _do_ this to me? Dammit! I punch the wall the blast of pain shooting up my arm feels so good. Unwanted tears coming to my eyes, but not because of the physical pain. I wipe them away furiously.

Why should I be crying, why should I be caring. When he- Mello's detached, eyes flash in my mind.

~_"I don't just mean I want to leave Wammy's I want to leave you. Both of you. I thought about it and it's been fun. But this isn't what I want. I'm not in love with you."~_

And those eyes those apathetic. Uncaring eyes. They _haunt_ me.  
I punch the wall again in utter frustration.

Someone suddenly grips my shoulder and I lash out without thinking.

My unfocused eyes finally take in Near sprawled across the floor.

"Shit, Near I'm sorr-"

"forget it," he says getting to his feet in his usual awkward way. "Matt are you okay?" he asks. And his face so full of genuine concern and... Love, it almost breaks me. What the hell have I been _doing_ wallowing in my own self-pity. I wasn't the only one who loved Mello. Near is hurting just as much as I am. And he's not acting crazy. I totally ignored the fact that Near is aching to. Looking into his glassy obsidian eyes I can see it so clearly. He's in pain too.

I crash my mouth into his. A single tear rolling down my cheek. His shock quickly passes and he's kissing me back with the same force. And it's as if we are pouring our hearts into the kiss, every emotion flooding our minds. I thrust my tongue into his hot mouth and our moans fill the deserted hall. His hands wrap around my neck and thrust into my hair, pulling it hard. I push him back against the wall hiking him up so he has to wrap his legs around me. And I still kiss him hardly pausing for breath, pulling away quickly only to fill my lungs with air, then kissing him ever harder.  
Frustration, pain, love, _anguish_ everything I feel I pour into the locking of our lips, biting and nipping and thrusting into him again.  
His breathy moans fill my ears and for a second everything disappears. It's just our passion, and us, our love and it feels so _right_.

When we finally pull away, both of us are panting hard and chest heaving. The momentary bliss fades and our loss is even more prominent than before. I want it back, I want to forget everything.

"Let's go somewhere private." I say and even through Near's hurt, I can see the lust light up his eyes.

* * *

_I can barely see you with all these tears_

__

I open out my wings of glass  
Up and towards the wind-melted future  
So just please don't go  
Please don't go  
I want to be close to you  
I am now forgetting even the colors of your tears and love  
So just please don't go  
Please don't go  
Holding on strong to what lies ahead

The bell of reality rings out loudly from down deep within  
And disappears with all the wind ~ Dir en Grey

* * *

I've been staring at the Beyond files for hours, accessing the information and joining the dots. I have come to some conclusions but I can barely think right now. Even the chocolate isn't helping.

Standing up from the chair I look around my office. It's quiet without Jas but I need to be alone right now. My mind just can seem to leave _them_. And I know that I wont be able concentrate on anything further tonight and the call that I will be giving Beyond tomorrow is also heavy on my mind. I would be lying to say that I'm not afraid of him. But I'm not lying when I say that I don't give a fuck what he does. Some way, some how I'm going to bring him down.

Looking out of the window the sun is setting and I remember the last time by the lake on Near's birthday... I need to see them. I just... if only one more time I need to see them!

My legs are moving on their own accord and I march out of the door heading towards the front entrance. Then it hits me, I don't know how the fuck to get to Wammy's from here.

Jasper.

* * *

"Boss I don't like this. I don't like this at all, I think we should head straight back, quick-snap." Jas says parking the car.

"Don't worry I'll be straight back. Just wait."

I hop out of the car before he has any more chance to argue. I have to admit I'm growing towards him. I in fact quite like the guy. But fuck does he worry a lot. All I know is that I have to see them, if only a glimpse. I _need_ to.

I slip past the guards easily, I know their structure off by heart, it's climbing up to the balcony of my previous room that is going to be trouble. I shimmy up the pipe, my heart hammering in my chest as I slide across the ledge jutting out of the building.

"Matt!" Near's voice fills the surroundings and I near topple off the building. When I finally get onto the balcony and look through the window my thoughts disintegrates and my heart tries to escape my chest.

* * *

"Matt!" I scream even louder and all I can do is feel. His touch and his kisses. Feel him _inside_ me and nothing else matters. He latches onto my throat sucking at my throbbing pulse and hammers into me even harder hitting my sensitive spot every single time. It's almost _too_ much but I don't want it to stop. I want this euphoric feeling to last forever. Matt pulls back and stares into my eyes as he thrusts with renewed vigour. His eyes roll back in his head slightly and his breaths come out as small burst.

"Harder..." I scream and I don't know why I'm saying it. I do know I want to feel more. More than I've ever felt in my whole existence. I want Matt to fill the piece that is missing, the hole that seems to get bigger. I want Matt to give me everything he has and I just hope it's enough. "Let me feel!"

Matt spins me round so I am lying on my stomach and thrust into me again pummelling so hard that I feel I'm going to break. Yes. "Yes!" I cry and I'm so close the light is slowly crawling into my eyes the tension building in my stomach and muscles.

Matt kneels over me kissing my back and nipping at it. He takes me in his hand and starts pumping in time to his wild thrust and the stars shoot into my vision exploding. I push back into Matt hard screaming as his teeth sinks into my neck and his essence fills me.

Fill me Matt, fill up the hole. "Please never leave." I sob as I collapse on the bed. Matt pulls out of me lying down beside me. Our breaths mingling, hoarse and fast. But he brings his lips to mine kissing my so delicately.

"Never." he whispers.

And that's enough, it's all I wanted to hear and I close my eyes to let sleep claim me.

* * *

I only just notice the tears, when did they get there? How long have I been standing here? Minutes or hours? Is it possible for my chest to hurt this bad?

Maybe I should leave I don't want Jasper to get worried. But I can't take my eyes I've them, I can't _move_.

I smile humourlessly watching the two of them embrace and drift to sleep. How our roles are reversed Near. This time it's me watching from the outside and wishing, wanting to be in there. Not here and all alone.

So _alone_.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Mello." a soft voice says from behind me.

* * *

**I do apologise for how short this chapter was!** It is more a filler chapter than anything the main plot starts in the next.

Please review? It would be appreciated any suggestions or criticism welcomed.

Thank you M


	5. Chapter 5

A/N okay so this is really chapter 5! Sorry I mixed up the chapters in the last one.

Oh and sorry I'm the worst updater ever to walk the earth. I'll try uploading faster! =/

Any ways.. Without further ado.

Chapter 5: Beyond Anger

_I Smile humourlessly watching the two of them embrace and drift to sleep. This time it's me watching from the outside and wishing, wanting to be in there. Not out here and all alone._

"Why are you doing this to yourself Mello?" a soft voice says from behind me.

I spin around shock on my face. No not him. Out of everyone that could of caught me here why _him_.

"L" I breathe. Looking around trying to find a way to escape.

"I didn't tell them you know." He shuffles forward in his bad posture to look in the window at Matt and Near " I didn't tell them anything."

"Tell them what!" I snap my head hurts, I can't deal with this. I just want to get out of here back to Jasper. Why did I come, I shouldn't have come here.

"That you have become head of the Mafia. -"

" How did you know that!" I shout. But all he does is raise an eyebrow. I mean of course. Who the hell am I talking to _L,_ of course he knew, what _doesn't_ he know.

"It is my duty to stop you Mello. Not because you're the Mafia most of their crimes do not interest me. I need to stop you because… I care for you. I don't think you realise just how much danger you are in. Beyond is looking to take over the criminal world and that means taking down the Mafia. He will seek to eradicate you Mello."

He doesn't know the half of it. I respect L, hell I still want to be L, but all I want right now is for him to piss the fuck off.

" Spare me the _bullshit_" I launch myself to the side of the balcony ready to jump back onto the ledge to shimmy down the drainpipe. But a surprisingly strong hand grips my wrist.

"I _can't_ let you do this Mello!"

All eloquent responses flee from my mind. "Fuck off" I slam my fist into the side of his head, but he lashes out with his feet dropping me to the floor. I growl in anger. Why can't he just leave me alone! As I get to my feet ready to launch at him again with both stop dead as a clicking sound fills the air.

"Don't Move L" Jas snarls appearing from nowhere as usual. Is that guy even human? "Boss are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Lets get out of here" I start climbing down the side of the building with even looking back at L .I ignore him even when I hear him softly say my name.

* * *

"Boss it's time"

I suppress a shudder as Jasper hands me the phone. It's just a normal mobile phone, no point using an untraceable one when B knows exactly where we are. I dial the number B scratch into the back of Matsuda's watch. My hands aren't shaking even though my heart is. I don't want to show them any fear, they look up to me, even if it's begrudgingly so.

"I'll put it on speaker." I say my voice, calm and collected.

"Boss..." I turn to look at Eddrido; despite his tough guy act he looks worried.

I click the call button.

B picks up on the second ring.

"Hulloo dere" B say down the phone his mouth obviously full with something. I don't know how to react. I don't know what to _say_. This bastard is the one terrorising us.

"B."

There is a loud gulp and then some sucking noises as if his lavishing his fingers.

"Mello." I almost jump back at how much his voice as changed; suddenly it finally sounds a horrifying as he is.

"This is going to stop Beyond."

There is a chuckle that makes my skin crawl. "And how are you gonna do that Mel"

"Don't call me that bastard" _shit_, why did I say that. Fuck now he has leverage over me.

"Oh sorry... Perhaps... Yes. It must be. Yes, yes I understand."

Pause.

"What are you talking about."

"Oh I just realised that's what Matt, or maybe Near calls you. Am I correct in hypothesising that?"

I physically feel my heart sink, lower than any heart should sink. _Fuck_. He found out about them already.

"I don't have a clue what your talking about."

"Oh but I think you do... Mel... Did Near have a good birthday? The lake is truly beautiful at dusk don't you think?"

Shit... _SHIT_.

"What do you want Beyond." I thank god that my voice remains composed. Even though I'm breaking.

"Hmmm... I'm not quite sure any more. I wanted access to the SSS but I think I'm having other ideas-"

"WHAT THE FUCK. You BASTARD, what about all the people you have tortured to get information-"

"Shut up Eddrido" I growl. He stops dead but the damage is done. Why do I have to but up with this crap. I should have sent them out all of them. Maybe except Jas.

B laughs heartily down the phone. It's the kind of laugh that makes you skin _crawl_. The kind of laugh that makes you want to run and hide. I do neither. I wait until he's finished.

"You should really keep your subordinates in check Mel, if one of my people spoke out of turn... Well they wouldn't let's put it like that. I'm trying of this conversation Mel. You truly have been boring. Let's see if you are more interesting in person. I will text an address to this phone, you will meet me at the address stated in one hour alone if you are not there or one of your dogs follow you, Matt and Near's pretty little faces won't be pretty for long."

The dial tone rings out before I can put a word in. I take a deep breath controlling my tremor, the chair scrapes back as I stand.

"What are you going to do Boss?" says Jas quietly. I can feel the worried undertone and I know he won't like me going alone. But I _have_ to.

"I'm going. And don't follow me. _None of you_." I also look at Eddrido and Kuro.

"Who are Matt and Near?" asks Kuro in his baritone voice.

The phone suddenly beeps alerting me to the text from B. Thankfully allowing me to dodge Kuro's question. "Austin rise. The old warehouse, just out of town. I know the place. Look you can't follow me, there's no telling what B will do, but I need some gear. Kuro get me some tracking devices that are practically undetectable and I need a small gun one that I can hide. Be will most definitely take the ones I've got." I breathe deeply trying to settle myself.

I felt like screaming down the phone, I feel like screaming now. But if I do I'm afraid I'll never stop.

* * *

This is going to be priceless. Talk about hitting two birds with one stone. I'm buzzing I cant even stand still. I'm at the warehouse and the scene before me is glorious.

My feet squelch in the sticky blood as I pace from onside of the room to the other. I was quite disappointed, I've heard a lot about Mello's infamous short temper but he hardly snapped. At first it was all about breaking the SSS but now... I think I'm going to start right at the top.

I'm going to break _Mello_. I'm going to break him so well and truly that no one will recognise him. He won't recognise himself. My chest heaves at just the thought. Then I'll be at the top and L will have no choice but to recognise him as his equal when I take over. Then I destroy L. I will be recognised as the best.

The plan is so foolproof I can't help but get keyed up. The laugh starts again. I will shatter him! "HAHAHA. Mello, Mello, MELLO!"

"So you can say my name properly."

My head snaps around to see Mello standing in the open door. Sneaky one he is. A measured smile spreads across my face as the colour drains from his. He looks about the room and his face turns faintly green.

"Like what you see Mel, I did it especially for you. Come in, come in."

Mello steps into the room hesitantly, he pales even further when he has to step over a dismantled body.

"I'm not here for no bullshit Beyond. I'm putting an end to this."

He pulls out one of the guns at his hips from the sheath, and points it directly at me with a steady hand. My smile spreads even further.

"Ahh, that's the feisty attitude I was looking for. I know all about you Mello. I probably no more about you than you do yourself. Hmmm… Did you know that you're not going to pull that trigger? Haha don't look at me like that. Your not going to pull it… and do you know why?" I move closer to him until the gun touches my chest, right above my heart. "… Because if I die, you're dear ones die too. It's as simple as that. HAHAHA, My subordinates are there already. Watching their little faces. All it would take is for me to not walk out of here and BHAM!" Mello Jumps his eyes wide, he's terrified. But not for himself. That's what loves does to you. "Do you see what love does Mello? It makes you weak" I hiss.

I can see the hate and anger building in him I know he's about to lose it. But then that's exactly want... but it has to be timed perfectly.

I reach out a touch his cheek, smiling when flinches. My finger traces his jaw.

"What happened to the number two ranking, dominant character I've heard all about? If I knew the new Mafia Boss was so weak I would have sent one of my loser's to finish you off. I'm not sure you're even worth my time."

"So finish me then! All this words from you B but what have you done. NOTHING!"

"Ah but patients is a virtue Mel, L has had to be patient in catching me, what does he _teach_ you at that school."

"Don't talk about L"

"Oh? Touchy subject?" I immediately change the composition of my face. My muscles relaxing, the grin fading. My eyes widen slightly and… done. The reaction is almost instantaneous. This plan is going to work perfectly.

"What the fuck, don't do that!"

"Why are you looking at me like that Mello, it's me. L"

"STOP IT!"

"But Mello…"

He lashes out so fast I couldn't dodge it even if I wanted to. The knife comes out of nowhere. The gash in my chest isn't too deep. Even in his anger he's hesitant to kill me in fear of what I'll do to his loved one's. Hahaha everything's _Perfect_.

I quickly shift back to my original self that so few get to see. "I'll Give you some time to settle down, but your coming with me. If you want your dear one's to live to see tomorrow. Meet me outside in the car"

I leave the room, leaving him to wallow in his misery.

And now the finale begins.

* * *

I don't know why B called me to this warehouse. He hasn't made direct contact with me in a long time. It has to be a set up, but no… B does not want to _kill_ me. That has become evident over the past years. If he kills me it will ruin all his plans. He wants to have superiority over me. No something more is going on here.

The tracking device Watari fixed on me should be working fine. They will find me even if things go wrong.

As I enter the warehouse it seems empty, the darkness is seemingly impenetrable. A noise alerts me, a sort of squelching sound? Someone walking on something sticky.

I find my self-facing a black door. I slowly twist the knob, and push the door open.

The sight before me almost make me sick it is to hideous to put into words… So many bodies. So much _blood_. I look down at the floor the squelching sound was someone walking on blood. My eyes scan the room. _Shit._

"Mello?"

He hurls himself at me in blind fury.

"Fuck off! What's the fucking matter with you? I hate you. I fucking hate you!"

I don't understand, for once in my life I cant think straight. Why is he doing this? Why is he here with all these cut up bodies?

And why does he have a bloody knife in his hand.

"Mello, What have you done."

Something seems to change in him. He snaps out of his fury staring at me with large eyes.

"L?" he looks around as if he's only just noticed the corpses around him, he looks down at the knife and begins to visibly shake.

"Bastard, Fucking BASTARD! Shit, Shit. L – I... shit."

He pushes past me and hurls himself at through the door. I'm in such shock that I don't even try and stop him.

How could Mello do this? How could he _do_ this? I've got to get answers. I run after him, my legs shaking. But when I finally make it out of the warehouse he's nowhere in sight.

No wait.

That him in the car.

With Beyond.

Driving away.

* * *

A/n: B you sneaky devil you. s'why we lov him! aha

hope you enjoyed


	6. Chapter 6

**Beyond Tortured Love**

**

* * *

**

Beyond Pain

_The spring breeze makes the same uneasy sound as my dream crumble and my future breaks._

_I have no more..._

_I want to be with you more. I want to be near you._  
_I try to hide my weak tears behind a smile, but I can't hide anymore._  
_My years of dreaming, at the end, will my true self be there?_

My eyes feel so heavy; my whole body hurts almost unbearably I cant even move a muscle. I don't even remember what happened. One minute I was in the car with B now I don't know where the hell I am. I'm lying on something soft, a bed and there is a slight breeze.

I recognise the song playing it's Amber by Dir en Grey, but it's so loud I can feel the vibrating of the bass. I force my eyes open snapping the shut again when the sun pouring into the room burns my eyes. But there is a slight shuffling sound, which means someone else, is in the here. I manage to turn my head painfully towards the sound I open my eyes again slightly.

It's B.

But he isn't watching me he is facing an open door, a deep purple silky curtain pulled aside to reveal a huge balcony. He is wearing only the tightest leather pants I have seen on a male. Probably even tighter than any of mine. Cigarette smoke blows out of the sliding door as he exhales. His hips are moving to the music, grinding in time to the throbbing beat, his head tilted back slightly. The lean muscles on his slender back ripple slightly as his hips roll to and fro. He pale skin almost glows; haloed in the light of the sun he almost looks angelic. A dark angel. But he's not.

He's a demon.

_I tried so hard to bear with it. I even put out my hand. But_  
_what it all comes down to is now;_  
_we're in hell the control of him._  
_So this is the end I tell you, Lights will be turned off and the_  
_stage will turn to darkness._

As if noticing I'm awake Beyond turns around the smoke coiling about him like a sinister mist. I can't see is face as the light silhouettes him, but I cant tell he's smiling.

"Mello" he beams kindly, he steps away from the door and his face is gentle, it makes me shiver right down to the bone. Evil. "Your awake at last, I didn't think it would take three days."

"What …have you done t-to me?" I barely manage to say, I hate how pathetic weak my voice sounds. The corner of B's lips turn up, slowly he walks up to me hips swaying smoothly as if trying to seduce me, but the smirk on his face let's me know something's wrong here. Seriously wrong. He sits on the side of the bed one leg turned towards me the other hanging of the soft mattress.  
"Where am I?" I croak my throat feels raw, as if I've swallowed sandpaper.

"Shhh." B hush's me, I flinch as he places one slender finger on my lips he begins stroking my hair, pushing my fringe away from my eyes. But he doesn't say a word. He's gentle as if stroking a lover, but that doesn't calm me, in fact it makes me want to squirm in fear. Which pisses me off, I hate anyone having power over me, it disgusts me. But you just can't tell what this psycho is thinking, which is more terrifying than I ever imagined.

A frown appears between his perfect eyebrows and he pulls his hand away. "Your very beautiful Mello." he whispers so quietly I barely hear him.

I don't know what to say, what to think. I can't understand him, why is he being like this and what has he done to my body. But his next words set me straight, remind me what I'm dealing with.

"It makes me want to peel the skin off your pretty little face." he smiles and my insides writhe.

What have I got myself into.

"But don't worry I promise I won't do that... For now anyway. How are you feeling? you should be able to move soon."

I notice that he's right, I wiggle my fingers, the pain and contrasting numbness in my legs and arms start to subside.

"What did you do to me." Repeat my voice slightly stronger.

B leans closer so that his blue-black hair brushes my cheek and he whispers in my ear.

"I saved your life."

* * *

"In truth I did not want to tell you two this, but I fear if I keep it from you Mello will fall further into darkness. You know Mello better than anyone else and in this circumstance I need someone who knows how Mello thinks," L doesn't look at us as he speaks, his fingers tap the keyboard with quick efficiency. Clearly trying to pull an air of nonchalance, but his voice betrays him. Watari places a cup of coffee in front of him and he sips it slowly.

"I don't care what Mello has done L, he is nothing to do with us anymore." Matt snarls with a frown between his brows. He still hasn't forgiven Mello for leaving us and I don't expect him to anytime soon, I still haven't forgiven Mello. But if he's in trouble…

L finally stops typing as look up at us, perching on the edge of his chair, toes wiggling in thought. In the dimly light room L looks even worse than usual, the dark rings under his eye more prominent. "What if I told you that Mello may have joined forces with…. B."

L explains everything that happened when he went to the warehouse to meet B. Matt and I were both aware of him going there, in fact we wanted to join him, but L has refused. When L returned he had been distant and didn't say much and now we know why.

My eyes widen at L words, but this has to be some sick joke Mello would never….

Matt is wearing his goggles so I can't see his eyes clearly but I know they would be just as wide as my own. Whatever happened this would have never even crossed our minds. Matt's jaw tightens and he clenches his fists, it's clear he doesn't believe L and if I am honest neither do I.

As unlikely as its seems L is "Wrong, your wrong L" I say quietly " Mello would never. You don't understand, since the beginning Mello has sought to aid you with your search for Beyond. He wants to stop B just as badly as you do. Just as badly as we do. He has seen what B has done. I don't understand why Mello was there with all those dead bodies, but it almost seems too much. B asks you to meet him but you find Mello instead, to me it's too obvious, something more is going on. I don't believe Mello killed them and if he did…there has to have been a reason. Mello may be brash, he may act without thinking. But Mello isn't evil and Beyond is."

L's eyes bore into mine as if registering and storing every word, unexpectedly he smiles and nods his head before turning back to his computer screen. "I had come to the same conclusion, but it is good that you have confirmed my suspicion. Even though the facts are laid before me they can easily have been miss interpreted. I have to admit my observational skills were reduced to merely 68% when I saw Mello in that room. I was in a state of shock. It is most likely I have misconstrued the situation." He motions for us to look at the computer screen. "These are a few of the bodies found at the scene. Do you recognise any of them" Matt and I shake our heads. "Exactly these people are innocent middle class citizens, none of them connected in any clear way, but all off them had been reported missing the first being two weeks ago-"

Matt gasps "But that was even before Mello left-"

"Precisely, which leads me to believe that Beyond had kidnapped these people in order for them to die in that room, his over all plan I do still not know, but it is clear he want to undermine me. Someone this is connected to his desire to succeed me. Mello may just be a scapegoat." L's thumb rest on his lips as he glares at the screen "However Mello may have not kidnapped the victims but still there is no clear evidence saying that he did not kill them, traces of Beyond blood was found at the scene, Maybe Mello tried to fight him off and that was the blood I saw on the knife he wielded this is not very likely as it would not make sense for Beyond to let him live or the victims put up a fight before they were sliced. Which I have to admit seems more likely."

L Suddenly jumps off the Chair shuffling to the other side of the room and riffling through stacks of paper. "It still remains the same that Mello did not try to stay and explain to me what was going on, he instead chose to willingly get into the car with Beyond, which therefore implies that there is a 75% chance Mello and B are working together. The other 25% means that Mello is in grave danger; if the Mafia and Beyond Judgment have not joined forces then the Mafia are without a leader and will be looking for Mello. The only way to find out the true nature of this situation is to make contact with the Mafia"

* * *

"Stop fucking around with me B! What the fuck did you do to-" my face stings in pain as B backhands me before I can finish my sentence? Fuck this.

"I don't think that is the correct way to speak to your saviour Mel-" I hiss as he uses that nickname. " I indeed did save your life… Even if I was the one that endangered it in the first place… I think it's about time you know the true gravity of your situation Mel-chan. Shortly after you entered the car with me I injected you with a poison." My heart sinks in my chest. "Don't look so afraid, your not going to die. I've been cultivating this poison for two years I made it myself. It is a poison that makes you bleed from the inside out. Slowly. I've tested it on hundred of people but again and again they died too quickly. First their internal organs bust out and their blood like fire and then they bleed out through every exit of the body, even for me it is quite gruesome."

My inside twists and for a second I'm convince I'm going to be sick. What a sick bastard. A fucking sick bastard. B smirks surely because of the look of complete horror on my face.

"As I said you're not going to die. Originally I was going to let you die. Watch as you die slowly over the course of four days. But I had a change of heart I spared you in other words. I could not let you die like that. Where would the fun in that be? Surely it would be much more enjoyable to watch you break completely, watch you crumble and to stare at your arrogant face as it is crushed in despair. Unfortunately there is no complete cure to the poison. Hence why you are wearing that collar" my hand shakily reaches up to my neck, I feel a thin metal band fitted tightly around my neck. " It is no ordinary collar it is also of my design. It seeps an antidote into your skin every six hours, which holds all the effects of the poison at bay. If that collar is removed. You die. I brought you hear on my private jet, we are in France and we will lie low here until the next stage in my plan takes place. "

My brain can barely register all the information. So as long as I have the collar on I can live. I-I don't want to die. But surely I can just run away as long as I have the collar on I'm safe. I jump of the bed without a second thought, but only after a few steps towards the door my knees buckle and I fall on my back. B laughs mirthfully and strides around the bed towards me. He kneels on the floor and a knee swings over my waist so he straddles me. A look of pure delight on his face.

He pulls out a black object from his back pocket. It looks like a ring box but slight larger and rectangle in shape. When he opens it there are three buttons a big red one and two others green and yellow. B's smile widens showing of his pearly white teeth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Mello. You see his red button? It unlocks the collar. It doesn't matter where you are or how far away you get from me. Once this button is pressed you die. And if it's destroyed you die. Simple. As you can see your under my control Mello. So I don't expect you to disobey me. I own you"

The constant smile on his face makes me want to cut his lips to shreds. And why the fuck is on me. I try to push his off my but arms are still so week he barely budges. "What's the matter Mel, you don't like our close proximity?" he bends down unhurriedly so his lips brush mine. "Trust me we will be getting a lot closer than this. To much clothing for my liking"

I don't know why this comes as such a shock, maybe because I still haven't registered the situation I'm in, or who I'm at the mercy of. Beyond his a serial killer, a sadist, surely it would only be logical to add rapist to that list. But as his lips press against mine, I forget everything.

_My tears mix with blood, and it brings to life my new dream in my heart._

I want to kill him. I vow it. I vow on everything I love that one-day I will kill beyond with my own hands.

His tongue probes at the shield that is my teeth, I bite the wet muscle hard. He pulls back hissing in pain. Put my momentary triumph is quickly forgot as my whole body flares in pain. I scream louder than I ever thought I could as I burn from the inside, its over; I'm burning in the pits of hell. I burning, but just before the I pass into unconsciousness. The pain subsides and my body only tingles. I can hardly recall the pain at all. I look up at B's face the smile no longer present just pure evil. "Did you like that Mello don't forget that there are two other buttons, how would you like it if I left you in that pain for hours? Don't play with me Mello. I own you."

He pins my hands above my head and a knife appears from nowhere in his hand, he stabs my hand in the soft tissue where the thumb connects to the index finger, fixing it to the ground. I grit my teeth but I don't cry our. He crashes his lips on mine and this time I don't fight, his tongue plunges into me and I still don't fight. Hell I kiss him back, but it is not a kiss of passion or carnal desire, it is a kiss of pure loathing, hate and devastation. If a kiss could cause destruction, the world would be up in flames. Annihilated.

Our tongue fight, I taste the blood on B's tongue and a low throaty growl comes from deep within my attacker. B grinds down on me, the hard bulge in his tight pants presses against my stomach, he is evidently aroused but I'm nowhere even close. I may have given into the kiss , but i haven't given into B and when B pulls away glaring at me with daggrs in his eyes, it is clear that he knows it to.

The day I give into Beyond will be my downfall, I wont let it happen. I'd rather rip the collar off my neck.

* * *

_Lost control, taste of tears._

_Love turned to ash and smoke._

_Wings ripped off, kill these fears._

_Because everything is lost...Lost_

* * *

R&R sorry for mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Beyond Tortured Love**

* * *

**Warning: bit of torture and Rape**

Disclamer: dont own Deathnote and the song is watered down by the used

* * *

**Beyond Hate**

_Nothing that I can hold on to with my broken hands_  
_I'm not thinking that I should anyway_  
_So I leave holding nothing_  
_Don't care what you say_  
_'Cause it makes no difference if I throw it away_

* * *

Our breaths are ragged and harsh and as B stares down at me still straddling my hips I feel a jolt of fear in my heart. His face is completely vacant. The kiss we just shared has left my lips feeling raw and bruised. Not to mention my hand is in agony from the knife piercing the soft flesh between my thumb and index finger pinning it to the ground.

B suddenly beams down at me. "It's going to be so fun breaking you Mel. But I promise you this." he leans closer to me licking my battered lips with his scorching tongue "I'm going to have you begging underneath me. I'm going to have you thrusting your slender little hips, like the filthy slut you are. And you're going to love it."

With each word my hate for him get stronger and stronger. I act without thinking, I spit in his face, phlegm and all. He actually jumps to his feet, touching his wet face in utter shock.

Ohhh shit.

I feel the blow coming before it does, but it doesn't stop the agonising pain as B stamps on my gut. The wind completing knocked out of me, and then it starts the scorching pain from deep within me. I bite my tongue in order not to scream and my own blood starts to chock me. Every fibre off my body feels like it's being stabbed over and over again. With my only free hand I try to rip the collar off my neck, I don't care if I die I just want the pain to stop, but the collar won't budge an inch. I start to hyperventilate I just can't get and air. I can't _breath_.

Through my half closed eyes I can see B's expressionless face staring down at me. But my vision becomes blurry from the involuntary tears. I know what he wants. He wants me to beg and I won't, I will never do it. I'll never Beg for B.

The pain seems to intensify and B leaves the room. He's going to leave me here. I arch my back to the pain, my legs writhe on the floor. The lack of oxygen is making me feel lightheaded and _finally_ I feel the blackness of unconsciousness crawls towards me.

Then it stops. There is a moment of silence.

Then my breath comes out in a ragged sigh. I feel the knife yanked out of my hand and a pair of strong arms lift me from the floor and carries me out of the room. My vision is blurry but I make out that we are in a bathroom. And even in my current situation. The size and beauty of the room startles me. It's nothing that I would expect of B with all its cream and porcelain, B sets me down propped against the cream stonewall and starts to run the huge bath.

My body is drenched in sweat and as it cools I start to shiver. When B sits on the edge of the bath gazing at me I shiver for a different reason and when B moves towards me I hold my breath in anticipation. But all he does is start to remove my clothing I don't even try to stop him, it's awkward from my position but I've never felt so weak in my life. I don't think I can move a muscle if I tried.

When all my clothing is removed B lifts me and places in the bath. I can't help the whimper that escapes my lips as the warm water soothes my body. I close my eyes well aware that B is right beside the bath staring at me.

I can't even begin to interpret B's actions I've given up on trying to understand him.

I have to find a way to get out of this. But when I look at all the options. Nothing. I can't think of anything that doesn't end with me or Matt and Near dead, B has me well and truly trapped. I can't help but feel hatred for Tito who put me in this situation. If I never joined the mafia then-

A press of soft lips on the side of my head jolts me back to the present. I was slowly drifting to sleep and I didn't even notice how close B had got. When he grabs hold of my chin and kisses me softly I hold down my urge to bite him.

" You won't be doing anything like that again will you Mel?" I stare at him with icy daggers and his grip on my chin tightens. "Will you Mel."

I shake my head slowly and B raises an eyebrow.

"No. I won't B,"

"_Master_."

"I won't do it again B...Master"

I bite down my pride. I don't want to face that pain again. B kisses me again this time forcing my mouth open. A low sound comes from him, almost a groan when he tastes my blood in my mouth. Then he attacks it savagely his tongue completely dominating my mouth and I don't even have the will power to fight back. His hand tugs my hair tilting my head back do that his tongue can probe even deeper. This time B does groan so loud I feel the vibrations through him. I know B has this sick thing about blood and he licks even part of my mouth behind my teeth and under my tongue as if wanting to get every drop of my blood from then I bit my tongue. When he finally pulls away his face has a look of complete and utter desire. Which for me means complete and utter disaster.

" Your blood is unlike any I've ever tasted Mel. I can wait to make you bleed all over so can lick every part of you." Goosebumps creep over my skin as I can tell B is dead serious. "But that will have to wait hurry up and wash yourself. We are going out to do some shopping."

With that he ups and leaves the room. Leaving me with my just my pain and thoughts.

* * *

In my eyes, closed and jaded,  
It's no surprise the lights have faded  
I'll always walk away  
You'll always hear me say.

I don't need this

* * *

"Your right Boss hasn't joined with Beyond. Fuck that! He's been _kidnapped_. Told him not to go. I _told_ him! I tried to stop him. I did, I should have followed him. Fuck! I'm his right-hand man and I failed him. I failed him dammit!"

Jasper looks completely distraught, he actually looks like his falling apart. I know its wrong to feel happiness at someone else's despair but this means that the Mafia and Beyond Judgement are not working together with means Mello didn't betray us.

But it also means Mello is most likely dead or dying.

"Calm down-"

"_Don't_ tell me to fucking calm don _L_! Fuck you…your supposed to be the best detective in the world and what have you done. Nothing! You've chasing Beyond for years and where have you got? Nowhere. So Don't tell me to calm the fuck down when the chances of getting Boss back are next to zero."

"I'm not disagreeing with you, this is partly my fault. Your right I have failed at capturing B, but it'd not as simple as that. Where I may be the best detective in the world. B is absolutely the best criminal don't forget he was next in line to be L his intellectual level is nearly on par with my own. But B is foolish he let's his emotions cloud his thoughts he will make a mistake soon and we will get him. But we need co-operation from you. You have insight in the criminal world that could be useful to stopping B. Will you aid us."

Jasper looks at his comrades and as if having a silent conversation, then he finally says.

"If it gets Boss back we'll help you."

"Good."

It amazes me how they have such loyalty to Mello who was with them fit barely anytime at all, especially Jasper, it is clear that he would lay down his life for Mello.

I wonder if anyone would do that for me.

* * *

_Now, my days, are feeling numbered_  
_The sad cliché_  
_I'm hiding under this spider web of dreams_  
_I'm stuck here as it seems to be breaking_

* * *

My eyes snap wide open as I fall into the Antarctic ocean. Fully expecting to be surround by fish and sea life. But all I get it B standing above me with a half empty cup of what I presume is cold water.

"I told you to hurry up and you fall asleep."

"Oh err. Sorry.. I-"

"just get out."

I get shakily to my feet. I almost fall to the floor, but an arm wraps around my naked waist and all but drags me into the bedroom.

"Sit." B says and I plonk myself on the bed. I didn't notice before how big the room is. It's quite beautiful actually with deep purple drapes and walls the colour of a cloudy day. The bed is old fashioned with lead twirls for the frame, the covers silky black and a huge White rug covers most of the floor. I wonder if B decorated it himself. How big is this house anyway.

"This mansion had 8 rooms. And yes it mine, no it's not stolen." says B who has his back to me and seems to be opening a pack of something. "There's no one else here but us, it's the safest place I could think of. L knows I like warehouses and dark dingy places; it brings out fear in my victims. But believe it or not being the best criminal in the world means I'm loaded."

I don't know why he's sharing all this with me, it's not like he needs to. It makes me suspicious. But then who wouldn't be suspicious of a bastard like him.

When he turns around he has a pack of bandages and ointment. He kneels in front of me and takes my hand. I flinch partly because he's touching me and partly because of how much my hand hurts. I watch almost in a trance as B cleans my wound and puts the salve on it. So gently I have to check his face to make sure it's him and not L. I jolt in shock when I see his eyes are red, yeah its definitely him. I mean I knew they were red but he's been wearing contacts since I saw him. I wonder why he took them off.

"The contact get irritating hen I wear them for too long." B says as if reading my thoughts, which is kind of creepy.

When he finishes bandaging my hand he just holds it staring at it as if contemplating something. Whatever it is I'm pretty sure it's not good and evolves some sort of torture.

He stands up and walks over the huge wardrobes. The doors of them are mirrors and I notice that he's staring at me. He opens all the doors and blink in shock. Okay weird.

There are an assortment of disguise equipment many different colours and lengths of wigs, glasses, moustaches, hats, shades make up in one wardrobe and clothes in the other.

He throws a black wig at me the style exactly like my own shoulder length and a full fringe. Then shucks some dark shades, and a cream tank top. The tank top I can deal with but when B throws a pair or tight leather short shorts at me I almost have a heart attack. He surely can't be expecting me to where that… with no underwear. When I look up at him there is no doubt on my mind that he does.

…

I walk out of the bathroom, which I was changing in ten minutes later only to have the biggest shock of my life. A strange man is sitting patiently on the bed as if waiting for me.

Wait scratch that. It's Beyond. Except it's not B.

He looks completely different I swear it's like he's a different man. His hair red, a deep crimson Red, long at the front and short at the back, his fringe falling lazily over is left eye and his eyes are the biggest brightest blue I've ever seen. No fucking _wonder_ L hasn't been able to catch him.

"Finally. What were you doing in there." B says picking up some keys from the bedside table. He buttons up the jacket to his three-piece light grey suit and heads to the door. "Let's go."

He holds the door open for me and glare at him, but his eyes are fixed my legs an arse. He looks like a dog eyeing a meal I fully expect his tongue to hang out. It's a little weird… Okay it too weird. Why is B being so nice to me? This can only be bad... Right?

We pull up outside vintage looking shop. The street is busy with people all of which are giving me strange looks. Obviously trying to figure out if I'm a girl or boy. By cheeks grow hot but I try and fight the colour from showing. I'm Mello I don't _blush_.

A hand suddenly squeezes my butt; I turn around to find a sleazy looking middle-aged man grinning like an idiot. I clench my fist ready to sock him right in the jaw only to see a flashy of red as B steps in front of me. I don't see exactly what happens but I here the man gasp and B quickly takes my hand dragging me back to the car.  
I look over my shoulder to see the man standing there in the middle of the street eyes bulging out of his head treacle of blood crawling down the side of his mouth.

But then the sight of him is lost as we speed away.

"What-the-fuck. Is he going to _die_?" I manage to say in a state of shock.

"Don't feel sorry for the bastard. He all but molested you right in front of me and yes he's going to die but not before he goes crazy. I injected him with one of my poisons. Even now he will start losing his memory. The police won't get anything out of him-"

"it was in the middle of a packed street! Someone will have _seen_ us."

"what will the see. They don't know what we really look like. Stop fretting we have more important things to think about. Like what your going to where for tonight."

"What am I doing tonight?"

"Ah and that Princess is a surprise."

_Princess?_

The evil smirk on his face let's me know that whatever he has planned. I am most definitely not going to enjoy.

We arrive at another shop called _Desired_ the windows are tinted so you can't see inside. This part of the town is not as busy. When we get to the door of the shop B rings the buzzer.

"Name and Id number." a woman says out of the speaker in French, sounding totally bored.

"Mr Crowley, 22147." B replies.

The buzzer rings and we walk into a brightly lit room. I almost turn and walk right back out but the door shut behind me. I actually gulp when I look at all the 'clothing' around me.

"Ah Mr Crowley. It has been such a long time!" A blonde woman walks towards us in a short floral dress, fluffing her hair up. She kisses B on both cheeks with her obviously freshly applied lipstick.

"Yes it has been too long Anna. It lovely to see you. This is Charlie, I'd like to find some things for him to wear."

The woman turns her attention to me; her eyes linger on my shorts, as she looks me up and down with complete disgust on her face. She then smiles tightly at me. "Of course we have something for everyone," she says. " Let me help you-"

"don't worry we'll be fine by ourselves." B cuts in.

She nods her head looking totally pissed and storms off. Jeez what a slag.

"Come." B says taking my hand and leading me down one of the many isles.

Let me just get this clear. We are in kink heaven. From leopard dresses to leather thongs. B is scours the racks picking out random items. Twenty minutes later he has his arms full of clothing and he looks pretty pleased with himself.

"Okay you have to try these all on."

"No."

"sorry?"

"I'm not wearing these."

He stalks over to me slowly like a predator. When he's close enough that I can feel his breath on my face he licks my cheek all the way to my ear so his raspy voice is loud and clear when he says, "don't push me Mel."

I gulp again grabbing the clothes out of his arms and storming to the changing room. I slam the door shut behind me and pick up the first of the clothing. I growl animalisticly when I see what it is. _Fuck_ this!

I remove all my clothes and put on the black and red frilly knickers and matching bow. I take a deep breath before opening the door. B is sitting out side reading a newspaper. When he looks up his smirk makes me want to punch him in the face.

"Hmm nice but not what I'm looking for."

One hour and fifteen changes of clothing later, I'm ready to give up. There's just no pleasing B. I put on the last of the clothing. It a sailor outfit. Consisting of a sailor hat tight navy leather briefs that have a zip going right down the middle. With suspenders that go over each nipple. Black lace up boots that go up to mid thigh and a small bowtie.

I exit the changing room fully expecting to get another rejection from B. But when he say nothing I finally look up at him. His eyes are fixed on me with carnal desire. He gets to his feet and I back up slowly. Before I can dash back into the changing room B pushes me in and bangs the door shut behind him. He locks it quickly before grabbing my waist and slamming me against the wall.

"What the-" B's Tongue evades my mouth dominating with a force harder than anyone has ever kissed me before. I try to push him away. But all it seems to do I excite him further. He presses his hard cock against the zipper of my tight briefs as if expecting me to be responding to this molestation. _As if_. His mouth wonders away from mine sucking and biting hard down my neck I won't lie it does feel good but the man in front of me kills and arousal that I would have felt if it was anyone else.

B stops suddenly glaring at me with such power that I'm sure he's about to strangle me. But all he does is take out the small rectangle box that controls my life. My eyes go wide as he opens the box and presses a button. I gasp loudly completely in shock...

But I'm not dead and there's no pain so..

Then it happens so suddenly I arch my back at let out the longest horniest moan ever to escape my lips. I didn't even know I could sound like that wanton, provocative and I don't care. I really don't. All I want if for some one to touch me. The already tight briefs are so painful against my raging hard-on that the slightest movement makes me whimper. B kisses me again and this time I fight back with my tongue. When he grinds against me I throw my head back a chocked cry fills the small room. "Arghhh more, Beeeee~." I moan his name long and breathy like a lusty bitch.

"That sounds better." B pants. He bites down on my neck hard enough to draw blood and sucks the wound moaning himself and grinding our cocks together.

I actually scream I can't help it very part of me feels one hundred times more sensitive. When B pulls the suspenders aside and sucks one of my nipples into his mouth I almost come right there. My moans start to sound more and more desperate. "P-please... B"

"What do you want Mello." he replies sucking on my collar bone.

" I-I need to. C-come."

I here a zipper undone but it not my own. B forces me to my knees his member hard and waiting before me. I suck it hungrily into my mouth. At the back of my mind I know what I'm doing is wrong. But all my sane thoughts seem to be clouded. All I need to do is come and if bring B to his release first allows that I do it. Anything. I just need to come.

B thrusts his cock into my mouth hissing with pleasure. I take it right into my mouth until it slides down my throat. "Ahh!" B yelps and I swallow around him stroking the underside of his hard length with my tongue. I draw back needing air only to have B slam straight back in. He begins fucking my mouth not even considering that I need air. I can feel his hardness though and he's not going to last much longer. Without warning he pulls me to my feet unzips my briefs and pulls them down with one sharp tug. He hoists me up putting my boot-clad legs on his shoulders.

Nothing in the world could prepare me for the pain of him thrusting into me without any preparation. I scream so loud that I think my throat actually rips. His thrusts with reckless abandon the movements becoming more slick probably due to my own blood. When he starts pumping my cock my body goes into a state of confusion. It doesn't know whether to be in pleasure or pain. Then B hit that spot inside me and everything is just an explosion of sensations. B's thrusts become more frantic unintentionally hitting that spot deep within me over and over again. With a final cry I release covering my stomach. B pulls out of me dropping me to my knees thrusting back into my mouth he releases his seed with a feral cry. My instant reaction is to spit out, but he forces his cock further in my mouth and I swallow his essence.

"Mel" he whispers hauling me to my knees. My body is still so hot and sensitive. Just him touching me is bringing me back to life. "Hurry up. Were getting that outfit. Five minutes." He kisses me on the lips roughly before doing up his zip and walking out.

I drop to the floor panting. I've never been in so much pain it feels like someone has got a saw-chain and cut me right in half. And at the same time I'm so aroused that I can barely breath properly.

I hate him. I hate him so much that I can hardly control my shaking. How dare he make me feel like this? How dare he do this to me?

I close my eyes and arch my back as I wrap my hand around my rock hard member. What has he done to me.

I loathe him so much.

* * *

_Nothing that I can hold on to with my broken hands_  
_I'm not thinking that I should anyway_  
_So I leave holding nothing_  
_Don't care what you say_  
_'Cause it makes no difference if I throw it away_

_It makes no difference if I throw it away._

* * *

EEP I know it was a rubbish place to stop but it was getting too long so thought I'd best save it for the next.

Ahh wonder what B wants that outfit for. Poor Mel-chan it's going to get much MUCH worse.

Review? You know you want to! ... Maybe haha :)


End file.
